


You Are Ours Now

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Stockholm Syndrome, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash wasn't recovered by his allies at the battle for the communication tower but rather by his enemies. Instead the two Mercs retrieved him in an attempt to fracture the red and blue teams and allow for the capture of Chorus. </p><p>Wash doesn't understand what he's got himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by Shadow Shelya
> 
> “The plan worked—it worked!—so why the hell couldn’t they find Washington?”
> 
> [The UA where everything is the same except when Felix and Locus fell back they were able to grab Washington on the way out.]
> 
> I have been working on this for over three months have almost completed the whole fic, but I hope you'll bare with me, this is the longest thing I have written.

“The plan worked, it worked so where the hell is Wash?” Tucker was shouting at the combined group of rebel and federal soldiers. He was so confused, the plan had succeeded with minimal losses, but no one could find Wash. Tucker was pissed he’d lost his friend again after only days of finding him. Tucker hadn’t thought he could be more afraid than the last time he lost him, but this time he knew what type of men Wash was with. Dangerous. It sunk in when he saw that even the reds were afraid for his blue team mate. It had gotten worse when he saw Carolina venting her frustration, out of armor at the punching bag, which she pretty much destroyed with her bare hands. Tucker could hear Church telling her to calm down from the discarded armor in the corner of the room. 

“Tucker, Where’s Wash?” Caboose asked, Tucker stared at the other, contemplating what he should tell the other blue. He was not the easiest person to deal with when a team mate was missing. Luckily he didn’t have to say anything. 

“He’s gone but we will find him.” Carolina stated “I left him behind once but not this time. 

 

Wash awoke to pain throughout his body and the cold solid mass of concrete against him. He forced his eyes to open and noticed he was out of armor, left only in his body suit. He was confused this looked nothing like the federal base but the coldness seemed to imply he was in the mountains somewhere. As he became more aware of his surroundings and himself he could feel that his hands were bound together behind his back and his feet together. As his mind put the pieces together that 1. He was somewhere cold 2. It was unlikely he was with the rebels or the Federal Army of Chorus 3. It was probably contr….

The thought was cut short as the door to the room flung open, lighting the room up enough that Wash could see it was just an empty room. As he tried to adjust to the sudden change of lighting he became aware of two figures, one crouching in front of him and the other still standing, both were in armor but lacking helmets. 

“Morning Honey, have a good sleep?” Felix asked tauntingly, while sliding a hand through Wash’s hair before grasping it tightly and pulling Wash’s head up to look at him. Wash growled at the treatment and tried to pull his head away from the other but Felix just laughed. 

“Looks like you’ve got a lot to learn Hun. But don’t worry we have plenty of time after you lot ruined our plan.” Felix explained before releasing his grip on Wash’s hair sending him face first into the concrete floor. Wash didn’t bother to lift his head even though he could feel something warm and thick fall from his face and onto the cool ground. At least until there was boot was a boot nudging his face, Wash lifted his head to glare at Felix with as much anger as he could muster. 

“Look Locus, Washy’s bleeding!” The orange merc gleefully told his partner, Wash flinched as Felix boot shift backwards as if to kick his face when another voice sounded echoed within the concrete room, shocking both Wash and Felix with its tone.

“Felix enough.” Locus stated loudly to his partner “We will leave Agent Washington for now.”

With that Locus grabbed Felix by the wrist and dragged him out the door. Wash kept his head up and watched the door shut tight, and heard the lock click into place. He shimmed with great difficulty to the side of the room he was locked in. He could still see the door from his current position but the wall did offer some protection to one side of his body as least. If they wanted to get access to his back or near his neck they would wake him up in the process or at least Wash hoped. The state of the room and lack of windows left Wash clueless as to the time and unable to judge whether he should get some sleep or not. He didn’t want to sleep in a room with a temperature like this as it could be dangerous especially after his recent concussion. Under the door Wash noticed a tiny slither of light in the darkness of his cell. The light gave him something to look at for now, it was literally the light in a dark place. It reminded him that he was not stuck in the darkness of space but rather something that he could escape from when the chance arose. With that thought in mind he focused on attempting to think up a basic escape plan, should the mercs ever give him that chance. 

 

“We can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done but this is a suicide mission. We know nothing about the where about of the mercenaries, and how that their plan has been revealed they will be ruthless in their killing of our troops. I’m sorry Carolina but until you have any solid information or leads I am, unable to allow you to search for Agent Washington.” Kimball told the last Freelancer. She felt terrible that there was little she or her troops could do but there had been too much loss already and as much as she hated to add Agent Washington to that list, one man was not worth risking the lives of her current troops, the reds & blues, the remaining Freelancer or the A.I. It hurt like many of the choices she had to make but if even Doyle was agreeing with her, the man who knew the Agent better than herself was agreeing with her it was the best she could do for now. 

Carolina was annoyed at her, she knew it but tough choices needed to be made in war. Even if she did not like them she would uphold them to save and protect those who remained. Kimball watched Carolina sigh before asking “If we can find where Wash is would Tucker, Church and I be allowed to conduct an intelligence mission on the location?”

“With reliable information and as long as the other two are willing, I will allow it. I’m sorry about this Carolina, please understand I’m not doing this to be cruel or harsh, I’ve just” Kimball faltered before continuing “lost too much already, everyone on Chorus has and so have you lot. I can’t risk many people’s safety on one soldier.” 

Carolina put a comforting hand on the rebel leader’s shoulder. “It’s okay, I understand, I do. I don’t like the answer but I’m not going to give up on him.”

“I didn’t think you would.” Kimball chuckled. 

 

Wash hadn’t slept a wink since he’d been locked up by the mercs and he was beginning to feel like he had been left alone for at least 24 hours by himself in the cold. It was messing him up, he felt exhausted but too cold to sleep, and he could hardly feel the pain his bruised body was in because he was numb and hungry. He was a Freelancer used to the extremes but it was uncomfortable. Thanks to an increase in the coldness of the room Wash was able to sort of figure out the day and night cycle of his location, he hoped. 

It was another day cycle or so Wash thought before the door next opened with only a single figure entering. Night had just begun to set in Wash though as the temperature in the room was seemingly beginning to decrease. 

“You look cold Washington.” Locus stated as he approached. Wash glared at the male before him and noticed that the man was out of his armor. Locus was dressed for the cold with a thick jumper and pants, leather shoes on and a scarf around his neck. It was plain and practical and that didn’t surprise Wash at all. 

“Do I really?” Wash tried to say but it came out all gravely and ended with Wash in a coughing fit. A pair of warm arms lifted him into a sitting position, then begun to rub calming, warm circles into his back. The coughing stopped and there was a plastic cup held up to his lips for him to drink from, the warm water felt amazing, it soothed his throat and warmed him up. The cup was pulled away when it was empty eliciting a small but noticeable whine from Wash. He expected Locus to comment but didn’t instead he picked up a bowl and a spoon, scooping the liquid from the bowl and up to Wash’s mouth. There was steam rising from the bowl meaning to Wash that it was warm so he wasted no time in opening his mouth. The soup itself was rather plain but he couldn’t care less the heat felt so nice and he was reluctant to see it end. 

The meal was over and Wash expected Locus to leave but he didn’t. Instead he moved his hands to Wash’s chest, feeling along his rib cage. 

“What are you doing?” Wash squeaked out jumping back from the touch, but Locus took no notice and continued what he was doing. 

“I’m making sure I didn’t break any ribs earlier.” He stated bluntly, Wash didn’t have anything to say to that and let him continue. When Locus was satisfied that no ribs were broken he moved away from Wash, grabbed the tray and headed towards the door behind him. 

Wash had been left in his sitting position and long after Locus had left he could still feel the man’s warm touch against his chest. As he shook his head to try and remove such associations with Locus and warmth did he realize he was feeling cold once again. Night had truly set in and after being exposed to warmth the cold was now more pronounced than the night before.


	2. Suffering

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN’T DO ANYTHING?” Tucker shouted at Carolina. 

“Tucker calm down, there are other things we need to take into consideration.” Church tried to reason with his angered friend. 

“We are not leaving him behind…”

“No we are not but we need to be smart about this.” Tucker’s rant was cut off by Carolina “No one is suggesting that, but we cannot play right into Control’s hands.”

Tucker stayed silent but anger was radiating off him, when after a short while he whispered. “I’ve lost him once before, I can’t again.”

“I know and we will find him and save him.” Carolina said softly. 

The shouting was over but the tension was still high. Carolina had Church going through all the files from Control or the Mercs that he had access to though it was a long shot. Carolina asked the leaders of each of the factions if either knew of a location that their Merc mentions or talked about, but that was a dead end. Church was nearing the end of his file scan and had come up with nothing of value. 

There were only a few option left capture bases and interrogate space pirates and scientists who worked there, go through computers of said bases or capture Locus or Felix. 

Carolina decided that the best option to begin with would be the first two. 

 

Three nights and four days that was how long it had been since someone had come to see Wash. He was cold, tired, hungry and numb. 

He was afraid, were they leaving him to die a slow and unpleasant death? Or was it something else? Maybe there would be some water or food, human contact even. Just a solution to one of his current problems, just something small to eat and drink, or some pain killers or even just a warm hand…..No that was not what he wanted, damn it Wash these people are holding you against your will you do not want affection from them. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Felix opened the door to the cell with a smug look on his face and wearing similar clothes to Locus the only difference being that he had a bright orange strip going up the arms and legs. 

“Aw honey you’re still with us, that’s great!” Felix mocked.

Wash turned his head away from the smaller Merc, not bothering to give him an answer. But that didn’t really matter, Felix approached anyway and nudged Wash’s face and his upper torso that was still resting on the cold ground, with his boot.

“Come on Wash, don’t you want your food?” Felix teased further, then pulling Wash by his shoulders into a sitting position, much like Locus had nights earlier. Wash hadn’t noticed Felix bring in a tray but he placed one on the floor beside him. It looked very similar to the last meal he had, not that Wash was complaining. It was certainly better than nothing. 

“What to give you first?” Felix asked, as much as it angered Wash co-operation was probably in his best interest in order to survive long enough to escape or be found by the others. He tried to speak but like with Locus his throat was parched and barely any sound escaped his mouth, so he motioned towards the cup with his head.

Felix picked up the cup and held it up to Wash for him to drink from. The water wasn’t warm this time and that upset Wash a bit, the cold water was doing nothing to improve his temperature. Felix was sitting closer than Locus had and Wash could feel the warmth from the others body, hating the fact that he could feel himself leaning closer to the other.

When Felix removed the cup from Wash’s face once he was done with the water, he picked up the bowl and rather than spoon feeding him like Locus had, he held the bowl the Wash’s lips like it was the cup. 

The soup was amazing to Wash, it was liquid heat and it was filling his body to the brim with warmth. Wash was gulping the soup down so quickly that Felix pulled the bowl away from him, pushing his head to rest against the concrete wall. 

“Careful Wash we don’t want you choking on your dinner, do we?”

Wash grumbled softly before Felix brought the bowl back to Wash. Drinking slower this time and Wash was allowed to finish his meal in relative peace with Felix mindless chatter in the background. 

The bowl was empty the next time Felix pulled the bowl away from Wash and for the time being he was feeling full and warm for the net hour or so. Felix was still talking to Wash about all the ‘stupid’ things Locus and the space pirates had done over the last couple of days. Some of the stories even brought some small smiles to Wash’s face. 

“See I told Locus you’d look cute smiling.” Cooed Felix. Quickly turning Wash’s smile back to a neutral face. 

Felix glanced at his wrist before picking up the tray and standing up. 

“Sorry hun, gotta go. Have a nice night.”

Wash felt upset about the Merc leaving but he hated those thoughts and was so busy trying to remove such thoughts from his mind that he almost missed the kiss on his cheek Felix placed before he left the room. 

What was that about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> So I mentioned this on my other fic but my classes have started back up again and while I have a decent portion of this fic complete please forgive me if I fallen behind a bit. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sweetlittlemissme  
> I'd really love to hear from you guys and what you'd like to see in this fic.


	3. The Past Hurts

Nothing. 

Over a week had passed and there was no trace of Wash anywhere. Searching the location of the last fight had revealed no answers, Epsilon had failed to find anything in the small amount of radio transmission or anything in any files from the base they’d managed to capture and no caught scientists or space pirates have any idea of the main base were the Merc’s stay.

There were no clues and Carolina was annoyed. She felt like North, York, Maine and the others were watching her every step waiting for her to fail once more, fail in protecting her team. Waiting for her to fail like they did, never returning for Wash, never bringing him home, leaving him with the people who hardly had his best interests in mind. If she failed Wash would end up like them, another friend she failed to save, another killed by her family searching for their lost member. Except this time it wouldn’t be her father’s fault it would be hers. 

 

Wash was dreaming, he had to be. There was no way he was back on Sidewinder not with Main…the Meta. Tex shoved him to the ground in his dream he hoped, and he fell to the snow covered ground. He had taken too much damage to keep fighting he was exhausted, he could only watch as the Reds sent the Meta over the cliff face. The remains of his last friend were gone. 

Suddenly the ground vanished from beneath him and he was falling too, but strapped down by his wrists and ankles, trapped to a bed in an infirmary. The Mother of Invention was crashing, the impact sent him flying the face snapping his restraints and sending him into the opposite wall. As he lay there unable to move, he swore he heard the twins shouting at each other, something about someone in the infirmary but they never came. None of the Freelancers did. 

Wash was found by a medic, who quickly summoned the Director and Counselor. He was moved quickly into the temporary infirmary and put into isolation, Wash was holding on to the hope that he might see the others but he knew that he wouldn’t.

He was locked away until the damage cause by Epsilon could be assessed and dealt with properly, but nothing ever changed. Not until  
they needed a recovery agent. 

It was the first time Wash had seen his friends after they’d left him behind. York’s corpse had upset him as had North’s but this time his dream didn’t play out like the reality. 

In this dream when South betrayed him something different happened. 

“You never deserved your spot, North didn’t care about you he left you for dead.” South spat out viciously. Wash shook his head refusing to believe her. 

“York left you to chase a dead girl, didn’t her? And poor Maine was driven insane by the dead girl’s A.I.”

Wash was shaking out of anger? Fear? He couldn’t tell he just needed South to stop. 

“Don’t worry Wash, I’ll put you out of your misery, say hello to my dear brother for me.” South voice became cold and uncaring, lacking her usual fire and aggression. He turned from his spot to see South pistol point blank in the middle of his forehead.

A lone gunshot rang through the air. 

 

Wash awoke with a scream, he was still upright as he pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head and crying. He hadn’t had a nightmare like that in ages that was probably the reason he was reacting so badly, at least that’s what he told himself. 

Wash was so preoccupied in calming himself down and just trying to release all those pent up tears failed to hear the door to his cell open, nor did he notice the person entering. 

Wash jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Wash lifted his head to see Locus standing there, the shock of the hand made more of his tears fall down his cheeks. Locus didn’t say a work but reached a hand down to wipe the tears away.

“Has something frightened you Washington?” Locus asked in a soft voice. 

Wash shook his head unwilling to actually answer the man. He felt Locus touch him again, moving him away from the wall, Wash was confused as to what the other was doing until he felt the larger hands remove the restraints from his wrists. He moved his stiff shoulders and arms, wriggled his fingers and gave a small smile at his new found freedom. 

“What has you so upset?” The soft voice asked once again. 

“How do you know I’m not upset over the fact that I’m being held against my will?” Wash sniffed as he looked up at Locus. 

“You would have done it earlier if that was the case.” Locus responded “What is troubling you Washington?”

“Nothing.” Wash stated, with his arms free he could wrap them around his legs, holding them to his chest retaining his body heat. He buried his head into his knees refusing to look at the other, why should he tell him anything? If he was back with the others he could go to them for some form of comfort but not with the Mercs. 

“Was it a memory?” Locus’s voice shook him from his thoughts. Turning his head slowly towards the man who had since taken a seat next to him, rest his back on the wall behind them. 

“Maybe.” Wash mumbled to himself but loud enough that the other heard. He flinched when a heavy weight came to rest on his shoulders but the fear past quickly when he felt the warmth of the arm against him. But it wasn’t just the warmth, Locus’s arm felt safe, for some reason. It felt like no harm would come to him for the time being. There was just something about the contact that made Wash let down his defenses. 

“It was a distorted memory.” Wash mumbled against his knees, the arm around him tightened. 

“They left me behind again, they betrayed me again. Why?”

Locus pushed Wash’s head against his chest and Wash unintentionally reached one of his now free hands to grasp the material of Locus’s shirt. Both males were vaguely aware of the patch where Wash’s face was wet but neither said anything. Instead a hand went to Wash’s hair, Wash taking note at how greasy his own hair was, and begun to run fingers through it. The movements were slow and methodical, but so calming. Wash could feel his eyes droop and felt the lack of sleep catching up to him, he was exhausted and for the moment he felt at peace enough to do so. 

“We won’t leave you behind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my editing this week, I'm dying slowly from class and illness.
> 
> Thanks for reading, Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr@ sweetlittlemissme  
> I always love to hear from you guys.


	4. Torture....Sort Of

When Wash next opened his eyes he felt his face resting against something warm rather than cold. Blinking his eyes to remove the sleep from them, moving his head back slightly to see the dark fabric of Locus’ shirt. The larger man was still patting his hair, Wash was completely uncertain of how long he’d been there. It felt like he had had a reasonable amount of sleep. He knew he shouldn’t be encouraging this but he was so warm and the contact with another human was amazing. 

“Are you feeling better?” Locus whispered as if he was trying not to scare the small blonde in his arms. 

Wash yawned and nodded, before nuzzling his head back into the others shoulder. He was uncertain of how much longer Locus would be willing to indulge him with his contact, there was a small portion of his mind hoping that Locus would leave sooner than later to stop his conflicting mind. The rest of his mind however was hoping that the man would stay for as long as possible. He knew how ridiculous that was, Locus was the enemy, a man who had killed without mercy, but who was Wash to judge when he himself had done the same. He could try to justify it with himself that it was under orders and he had tried to change and make up for what he had done. Locus had not. 

Locus was content with his work he was good at it, it hardly mattered to him if his job meant he was killing and hurting people.  
Maybe it wasn’t that simple. Wash never claimed to understand people, maybe there was some reason for the other’s actions. If Wash knew Locus by only his interactions from the last few hours he wouldn’t believe anyone who tried to tell him he was a cold heartless mercenary. 

Was the guy large and intimidating? Sure. 

It was like Maine in a way. An absolute brute on the battle field but outside of that he was mostly harmless. His encounters with Locus almost seemed to mirror that, someone who looked out for him, kept him safe from the nightmare, something to anchor him to reality. Something he still needed, even now. 

Beep, Beep

His eyes shot open at the sudden noise realising that he had almost fallen asleep again. The hand that had been petting him softly stopped and was removed from his hair. Locus made a disgruntled sound, then lifted Wash off him and placed him back on the chilled ground. Wash unintentionally let out an upset noise as he was removed from his heat source and placed on the cold surface. 

“Felix needs me to do a few things.” Locus answered Wash’s unspoken question, stroking some stray blond hairs out of Wash’s face before kissing his forehead. 

“Felix will bring you your dinner tonight.” Locus spoke as he left the room locking the door behind him, leaving Wash alone in the cold once more. 

_____________________

Extensive searches of the base showed that Wash was not there, nor had he ever been at any stage. So far the planet of Chorus united had managed to capture two of Hargrove’s bases. But signs of Locus and Felix were minimal and there was nothing left by Wash at all. To most it felt like they were on a body hunt rather than a search and rescue. There had been no reason to take the former Freelancer, much less go to this extent to hide him, many believed the man was already in a shallow grave on the planet’s surface. No one ever said it to Carolina or any of the Reds and Blues that would just be asking for punishment. There had been another map located within the base that they had captured with at least one more pirate base shown on it.

It was hardly ideal but it was something and that was far better than nothing. 

______________________

When Felix arrived hours after Locus had left he found Wash sitting on the floor stretching his arms above his head. The blonde turned his head to look at the new person in his room. 

“Hey Washy, I heard you weren’t doing so well today.” Felix inquired as he approached Wash. 

“Not so good, I’m feeling better now.”

“So did Locus work his Wash magic?” 

“Huh?”

“Never mind inside joke. Although you do seem to enjoy his company more than mine.”

“I don’t like the company of either of you.” Wash huffed.

“You looked awfully happy this morning. All cuddled up to Locus.” Felix responded gleefully, pulling out a data pad with a photo of Wash on Locus’s chest with an arm thrown over Locus’s waist and deep in sleep being displayed on screen. “Such a cutie aren’t you.” 

Wash could feel his face heat up and he quickly turned his head away from the other.

“No don’t hide that cute face from me.” Felix teased. 

Wash groaned but let Felix place a hand on his cheek and turn his head back towards him. 

“Hungry?”

Wash nodded his head and quickly grabbed the tray Felix pushed towards him. Drinking the water first without being instructed and thankfully it wasn’t cold this evening. There was a bowl of soup as per usual but there was something else beside the bowl. A bread roll, something more filling than soup, Wash picked it up and realised it both it and the soup were steaming hot. He must have done something to appease Locus and Felix or maybe they were pitying him after this morning’s break down. He wolfed everything in front of him down. 

Feeling content with a full stomach he moved towards Felix, who looked at him with confusion on his face. Until he lay himself on the floor and rested his head in Felix’s lap. If Felix thought he was cute why not leverage that for more contact and warm food. Felix wasted no time in flipping Wash over so that the smaller male’s eyes were looking into his own. 

Felix seemed quite content to amuse himself with poking and prodding Wash to see what sort of reactions he could get out of the other. That was all well and good until he ran his hands up the sides of Wash’s stomach, Felix thought he had heard something so he repeated the motion. Sure enough he hadn’t misheard it, there was a small restrained giggle coming from Wash’s lips. Felix was going to have some fun with this little discovery. He moved slowly as to not alert Wash to his plan he rested his hands against Wash’s sides with his fingertips on the man’s stomach. 

Wash was startled by the sudden motion of Felix’s fingers against his stomach. The movement had him giggling involuntarily, with the commotion it took him a couple of seconds to realise that he was being tickled. 

“Felix stop it!” Squeaked Wash while trying to grab Felix arms to stop him. That plan failed when Felix grabbed his arms by the wrist and held them over Wash’s head. He had a tight grip on the arms and no matter how Wash thrashed or how much force he put into his movements, he could not break Felix’s grip. The torture continued. 

“Come on Wash loosen up.” Felix chuckled, as he continued his attack on the struggling Wash. 

“Please Felix.” Wash attempted to whine out but was stifled by his own giggling, which just encouraged Felix’s attack further. 

“I had no idea that Freelancers could be so cute or ticklish. Or is it just you?” Felix teased as he moved his face closer to Wash’s to kiss his nose. 

The blonde’s face flushed red with a mix of embarrassment, shyness and as the result of the laughing.

“That’s a cute reaction too.” Was all Wash heard before he had another kiss placed on his nose, he turned his head in order to prevent Felix from doing it again. It didn’t put Felix off instead he kissed Wash’s cheek, no matter where Wash moved his head Felix would find some where to kiss him. 

“Red is a nice colour on you.” Felix chuckled as he pulled away from his assault on Wash to comment on the blush covering his face. “It brings out those freckles and your blue eyes.” 

At some point during the kisses Felix had stopped tickling Wash and while Felix was talking to him, Wash took the chance to regain his breath as much as possible. Felix released his grip on Wash’s hands and he quickly wrapped them around his stomach to prevent any further attacks. 

“It’s okay Hun, I’m done for now.” Felix spoke in an oddly soft voice for him. “Locus said patting your hair seems to calm you down. Let’s test that.” 

Much like Locus had done earlier Wash found a hand going through his hair in a relaxing manner. Unlike Locus who just carded his fingers through, Felix pressed his nails into Wash’s scalp. It felt weird but oddly relaxing, add on top of that the lack of sleep and exhaustion caused by the tickling it was enough to but Wash into a semi-conscious state. Felix continued to talk sometimes there’d be a question for Wash that he’d answer with a nod or shake of his head, but to out of it to answer verbally. 

The peace in the room was shattered when the door slammed open and a space pirate entered the room yelling something about control. Wash was shoved off Felix’s lap and straight onto the ground, which caused him to hit his head against the concrete floor, hard. The surprise and pain in his head made it difficult to figure out what had just transpired. But he felt hurt by how Felix had just shoved him away, maybe that was just the headache talking more than his actual mind. But even that concerned him there seemed to be too much confusion for just a hit to the head, it should not have shook him so much. So Wash fumbled around and got into a push-up position, maybe a work out would help clear his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, sorry it's late my cousin's visiting and she and I went out for the day. And this morning I was so worried about Locus. 
> 
> Anyway please leave a kudos and or comment, if you want and I'll see you lovelies next week with a new chapter. After I recover from this weeks ep that is. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sweetlittlemissme  
> Love to hear from you guys about this fic, things you would like to see happen, about the torture that is the actual show. Or anything really.


	5. Back With The Others.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how the search is coming along and the toll it's taking on the others.   
> AKA where the Carolina/Kimball/Grey tag comes into play.

“I'm sorry but this has to stop, you're not going to help him not the way you are right now.” Kimball announced as she entered the room in which Carolina, Epsilon and Tucker were going over the records and information they had recovered. They all looked exhausted but Carolina's was hidden under layers of anger and determination, the anger was the emotion evident on her face at that moment, but before she got the chance to speak Kimball interrupted her with her hands held up. 

“You all need a break, Wash will understand.”

Carolina went to speak but was cut-off. 

“Anything found within the next 48 hours will not be acted upon until that time is up. I understand that your team mate needs you. But I also know that he would prefer you to not destroy yourself over this.”

A long silence hung in the air, Tucker stood and went to the door. He took a deep breath before saying softly “I'm going to grab some food and then go to sleep. I'll see you two back here in 2 days.” 

Tucker sounded defeated, Carolina grasped the paper she was holding tightly in her hand crumpling it. A hand rested on her shoulder, Kimball was giving her a reassuring smile. 

“What if I told you I couldn't sleep?” Carolina asked

“Well I'd believe you but there are solutions to that.” Kimball responded

“You are not drugging me.” Carolina growled at the other woman. 

“No, I am not. But I think our room mate might be able to help out.” And with that Kimball pulled Carolina to her feet and pushed her out the door and down the hallways of the complex.

While Armonia was in decent condition it was still damaged and many had to share even those high up. Most didn't mind and in some ways it made things easier, it was much easier to protect important targets when they were grouped together. One such group was Kimball and Dr. Grey who were both protected by Carolina but the three of them were all valuable targets to the Mercs. 

Carolina was not surprised when she was guided down the corridor for the infirmary rather than their shared dorm. It was late in the afternoon Grey wouldn't be near their room for another couple of hours yet. They walked through the rows of beds some empty and some with people in them until they reached the offices near the back of the room. There in the office there was a scene that shocked both women, Grey had her head rested on the wooden top of the desk and was fast asleep on top of some reports. Kimball felt a bit bad for the over worked doctor, who whilst being the best they had was only a year or two older than Jensen. The young woman like Carolina and even herself had a habit of working herself to the bone. With a sigh Kimball shook Grey's shoulder who awoke with the slightest touch. 

“Whose hurt? Where am I needed?” The young doctor shot up shouting, standing to grab her gear. 

“Grey it's okay, I just need a hand with some remedies to help Carolina get some sleep.”Kimball said softly to the barely awake doctor. 

“I know plenty of those, you wouldn't believe the amount of these I've needed to make in the last few years just for myself alone.” The woman said in her usual cheerful voice but with a trace sleepiness in the voice. 

While Kimball didn't answer her statement out loud, she knew that the number would be far higher than she wanted to know or than should have been needed. In the weeks of rooming with the Doctor it had become apparent that she was very different from the man who raised her, but the similarities were there as well. When Kimball found out that her new room mate was related to Doyle she was unsure if she would be able to stand the woman, she was shocked to find out that the relative was a young genius who shouldn't be anywhere near a battlefield and should certainly not only have one family member left. The closer Kimball got with Grey the more she found about the young woman, like how her cheerfulness was more a mask to hide the pain and exhaustion of war. The poor girl slept about as much as Carolina or Kimball herself looks like she might have to get Grey to make double quantity to force the woman to drink some as well. 

Grey entered her office with a small thermos of liquid.

“Is there enough for two in there doctor?”

“There's enough for three General.” Grey responded in her chipper voice. 

“Grey we're room mates you can call me Kimball.” Grey shrugged and moved out of her office and headed off towards their dorm with Kimball and Carolina following behind her. 

Back in the room both women followed the General's orders to get out of armor and into pajamas's. Kimball followed her own order's as well and sat on the edge of Carolina's bed while Grey sat on her own pouring out the dark red concoction into three small cups. Carolina was watching Grey with a befuddled look on her face, Grey looked up and giggled. 

“It's nothing bad I promise, Uncle taught me it when I was young. It's cherry juice with some herbs in it.”

That seemed to calm Carolina slightly and she accepted the cup from Grey and Kimball did as well. She took a small sniff at the liquid and was over come with memories from her childhood of when her grandmother made the same drink for her after she had had nightmares. The three of them drank in silence, Grey finished first and climbed into her own bed and curled up with her stuffed bear 'Patches' as she affectionately called him. Both Kimball and Carolina were surprised to hear that Doyle was the one to patch Patches up rather than Grey, who was now asleep. 

The two older women sat on the bed opposite her and stared at each other. 

“She's too young to be here, like my own soldiers.” Kimball said softly 

“She happily dissects and amputates people, she would still be seeing horrible things without a war going on.” Carolina responded.   
Kimball removed herself from the bed and walked over to Grey tucking the thin blankets around the woman. 

“Alright bedtime Carolina.” She said softly, turning to Carolina who was looking at her confused expression. But she complied and got under the covers and let the other tuck her in. 

“Whose going to look after you then Kimball?”

“Unlike some people I get sleep most nights.”

That didn't fly with Carolina who grabbed Kimball's wrist and dragged her into bed with her. Kimball didn't struggle, instead wrapping her arms around Carolina who copied the action. Carolina slept for the first time since Wash was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this weeks ep I'm a little iffy about where this plot is going, don't worry I'll finish it I just need to do some rethinking so forgive any future plot holes. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading this chapter and forgive me I know there wasn't any murder sandwich. But I love these three and they need more love. 
> 
> Anyway please leave a kudos or comment, I'd love to hear from you and what you would like to see happen in this fic. 
> 
> Anyway see you guys next week.


	6. I'm Not Sick

Wash awoke with a start as he attempted to recall what had happened to him, the last thing he remembered was doing push-ups, feeling really dizzy, his heart was racing and then nothing. It hurt his head just to remember that and it exhausted him. He shouldn't sleep so soon after blacking out but his body refused to listen to him. 

There was someone shaking his shoulder, they were pushing him to and fro and the dizziness he felt earlier came back. Opening his eyes he could see Locus beside him, pulling him up but as he did Wash lurched forward spilling the contents of his last meal from his stomach and onto the floor. Locus held Wash up so that Wash didn't fall face first into the mess he'd just made. Wash curled towards Locus to warm himself up, whining softly at the sight of his own mess. Locus rested his hand against Wash's forehead, then checked with his lips. He moved the two of them into a more comfortable position but still holding Wash close. 

“You're going to need to eat Washington.” Locus told Wash in a low soft voice. The response Locus received was another whine from Wash. Locus picked up the water and held it to Wash's lips coaxing the sick man to drink the water. In between the sips Locus pulled a small device out and sent a short message to someone before putting it away and continuing to treat Wash. It was difficult to get Wash to eat any of dinner that night he got through half the bowl before refusing to eat any more, Wash would just keep moving his head out of the way. 

“You really are not well are you?”Locus inquired to the blonde in his arms who answered with a small shake of his head.   
Wash hardly registered the door opening and closing again. It only became a clear thought in his mind when he realized that Locus was talking but not to him. Wash opened his eyes and saw Felix in the room. 

“I see what you mean Locus.” Felix spoke softly, as he approached. He leant down so he could listen to Wash breath, then placing two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. 

“I'm fine.” Wash mumbled turning himself to curl up on Locus. He didn't need sympathy from these two he was fine, just a stomach bug he just needed more sleep. 

There was shouting in the background and Wash felt himself being moved against his will. He attempted to keep a hold of Locus's shirt but didn't have the strength to hold on. He was laid on the ground softly, someone ruffled his hair and gave him a light kiss before leaving. Next time they came back he'd be fine it was just a bug, he was just sleepy that was all. 

 

It never took much to wake Carolina, years of being a top agent and being on the run taught her that. So when she awoke in her shared room she was slightly confused as there was no noise only silence. She looked at the woman she held in her arms and sighed contently, prepared to go back to sleep when she heard a sniffle. It was small and quiet but she heard it. Relinquishing her hold on Kimball, she turned to the other occupied bed to see a lump under the thin blankets. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary but then she heard the small noise again. Carolina removed herself from the bed and made her way over to Grey's, the woman was facing the wall.

“Grey?”Carolina questioned softly but she got no response. 

“I know your awake.” She continued with some slight movement for her troubles, just as she thought she might need to speak again Grey rolled over. It was dark but Carolina could make out tear tracks down the woman's face and the dark shape of a bear held tight in her arms. 

“Sorry did I wake you?” Grey asked struggling to keep her voice happy. 

“Don't hide it, what's wrong.” Carolina annoyance was sneaking into her voice. 

“I'm not sure what you're talking about Carolina.” 

Carolina took a seat on the bed next to Grey before asking. “If you won't say what upset you could you at least tell me how to get you back to sleep?” 

“ I don't know.” Grey whispered as she sat up ans glanced around the room, more alert than she needed to be. Carolina stood up and held her hand out to Grey. “Come on then.”

Grey gave her a quizzical look but grasped Carolina's hand with own and Patches in the other. Grey was led to the middle bed and pushed into it next to Kimball, who as soon as she felt another presence wrapped her arms around them. Carolina watched with a small smile as Kimball snuggled into Grey's back before climbing in herself and wrapping an arm around the two of the. If this became a common thing Carolina thought she could rest a fair bit easier as the two of them would be safe within her arms. 

 

Wash didn't wake up feeling cold nor was he shivering, see he knew he wasn't sick. He was still sleepy though, that was why he had trouble standing up when the door opened or that was what he told himself. Neither Locus or Felix seemed impressed to see the blonde on his feet swaying from side to side before almost falling back to ground only to be caught in Locus's arms.

“See I'm fine.” Wash slurred out, the two Mercs shot each other a look. 

“He has hypothermia doesn't he?” Felix stated more than asked, going to check on Wash's pulse once more. 

“Come on then.” Locus said to Felix, before leaning down to pick up Wash like one would a small child. 

“I'm fine! I can stay in my cell.” Wash shouted as they left the room but the Freelancer was out of it completely he was mumbling to himself the whole way and was having trouble breathing. 

 

Wash didn't know where he was but he supposed if he had to guess it was the mercs room. Locus crossed the room and placed Wash in the bed while Felix covered Was in as many blankets he could find. It didn't take long before Wash was shivering and willing to accept Felix's solution to the problem. Locus arrived back in the room to find Felix cuddling Wash under the blankets. In his hands he held three mugs of steaming liquid, one a bit cooler than the others for the hypothermia patient. 

“Look what Locus has Wash.” Felix said to the man cuddled against his chest. Wash looked up but stared at the other in confusion, Felix pulled Wash up to sit against the headboard while Locus took a seat next to Wash. When Wash went to lift his arms to get his drink Felix blocked them with his arm and Wash let Locus hold the cup up for him to drink from. Once finished the two other men got him to lie back down while they drank theirs. Before long Wash was being held tightly between two warm bodies. Which he happily snuggled into, it was warm and there was body contact. He could hear the voices of Felix and Locus talk but his mind was so out of it that the words did not connect in his head. Instead he gave into the welcoming world of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Sorry it's late today I had some classes and found out I have job interview on Thursday, so big day. 
> 
> I would sulk about the recent ep but I'll focus on the fic, as per usual if you have any suggestions or things you want to see in the fic leaving a comment or talk to me on Tumblr. I love to hear from you guys. <3 you guys, really I do. 
> 
> Tumblr@sweetlittlemissme


	7. I might be sick

Or it would have, had it not been for the so called welcoming world of sleep turning into another dark and painful nightmare session. He could feel himself tossing and turning, trying to escape the cold lifeless hands of his friends from project Freelancer. It was a horror that Wash was never ready to see or face yet, then something in his nightmare caught his attention. In the distance behind the Freelancers was something that didn't belong, approaching towards him was the familiar colors and shapes of the Blood Gulch soldiers as cold and dead as the Freelancers. He felt his stomach drop and his heart pound, he swore that he could hear his name being called was unsure whether it was in his dreams or from the outside world. It was difficult to tell over the low groans from the corpses, who were holding onto him. 

“Stay with us Wash.”

“You were suppose to fall with us.”

“Why do you get to live?”

“We're waiting for you.”

The voices of his friends echo in his ears he grasped them tight with his hands in an attempt to block out the noise but to no avail, it was pointless the noise just grew louder and harsher. There were hands grabbing at him, pulling him towards the the growing darkness. He tried to pull back but they were stronger they always were. He tried to remove their hands but when he removed one lot another quickly replaced it. 

Wash was so close to giving in, he was feeling weak and tired, it wouldn't be to bad to be with his friends once more, they could be happy together. But then Carolina would be left alone, all by herself. He lost his trail of thought when a harsh growl came from behind him there standing tall was the Meta with Sigma's red glow surrounding him like an eerie aura.   
Wash screamed. 

 

Wash shot into a sitting position leaning on one arm whilst bringing the other hand to rest on his chest against his pounding heart. He was drenched in sweat, his breathing out of control on the verge of hyperventilating and he was sure he was crying. As he calmed himself down and began to steady his breathing he could feel the weight on an arm wrapped around his shoulder and another wrapped around his waist. He was aware of a murmur of words above his head and then once they grew silent the arm wrapped around his waist was removed. The grip on his shoulder tightened and someone's head rested on top of his own and began to coo into his hair, while rubbing the back of his head and neck. 

“It's alright Washy.” The voice cooing to him said and he took the chance to bury himself into their chest. They kept patting him and offering reassurances until another set of hands pulled him away and settled him onto the bed. Locus took a seat on the edge of the bed with a glass of water and a damp cloth. Felix nudged Wash towards Locus who in turn cleaned the damp tears tracks and sweat off Wash's face, before getting him to drink the water. 

As he calmed down further he noticed how ill he was feeling, he felt like he was going to be sick again. Above him Locus and Felix were talking softly between themselves, so he reached up and tugged lightly on a strand of Locus's hair, free from it's usual bun. 

The light tug grabbed the attention of both mercs whose attention was not focused on Wash. 

“...Sick.” Wash mumbled out, getting a confused noise as a response from Felix. Wash hung his head only to feel Locus's hand under his chin and lift his head slowly as he attempted to get a more coherent answer from him. 

“I'm going to be sick.” Wash managed more clearly but there was no energy or life in his voice. Locus pulled Wash into his arms in one fluid motion in order to not jostle the smaller man too much while he moved him to the bathroom. The taller male managed to make it to the bathroom in time, as soon as the toilet was within reach Wash dived from Locus's arms and emptied what food he had in his system. 

Locus was crouched beside Wash rubbing his own hand soothingly over Wash's back until both of them were sure that he was finished vomiting. Locus lead Wash to the sink and handed the small blonde a toothbrush, who accepted it gladly and was happier once he had been able to clean the taste and gunk out of his mouth. Wash wandered back into the bed room followed closely by Locus who was behind him in case he fell, but he made it back to the bed without any help and was about to fall into bed when he got stopped by Felix. 

“What? Why?” Wash groaned out, he just wanted to go back to sleep in the nice warm bed. 

“Not in a shirt covered in puke your not. I don't want my bed getting all gross.” Felix complained. Locus let out an annoyed noise behind Wash and grabbed something from a drawer before making it back to where Wash was standing. 

There was a tug on the bottom on Wash's shirt that he was wearing and noticed that Locus was removing the gross one, before pulling a large forest green hoodie over his head. Wash was happier in the over sized hoodie that reached his knees and the sleeves that extended past his hands, it was warmer than his previous shirt. 

“Better?” Locus asked, the question directed at both males. Wash nodded in response and Felix muttered something while moving forward to grab Wash and pull him into the bed, Wash let himself be pulled on the mattress. The hoodie was warm and Felix was holding him to his chest, Locus lifted Wash's head and placed a pillow under his head before climbing him next to him. With Felix's arms wrapped tight around him and Locus's chest pressed against his back, it was warm and comfortable. In his mind he was struggling with his thoughts that he was only co-operating because he was sick, but he would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't enjoying the treatment and affection. 

Just as he began to slip into a light sleep he felt a kiss pressed to his forehead and another to the top of his head. Before there was two chins resting above his head effectively encasing him in a warm cocoon of warm limbs, he felt oddly safe. Hopefully there would be no more disturbances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys.   
> Leave a comment or kudos, if you want. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr@sweetlittlemissme


	8. Rise and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start with the ladies and end with the sandwich

Kimball awoke as the sun peaked over the horizon, but as she wasn't needed to be up for a little while or so, so she'd enjoy the extra rest she was able to get for now. Although she did feel like something was different from the previous night, nothing bad, just odd. Kimball blinked her eyes to remove the sleep from her eyes and then continued to blink to assure herself that what she was seeing wasn't part of her imagination. In between herself and Carolina was Grey and her teddy bear. Vanessa looked at Carolina who was clearly awake even if her eyes were closed. 

“Carolina?”

“Mmm.” Carolina responded groggily.

“I'm not complaining, but why is Grey in bed with us?” Kimball question softly trying not to awake the sleeping doctor. 

“She had a nightmare, she refused to talk about it but she was crying. I couldn't just leave her.” Carolina stated. Kimball gave her a soft smile like she always did and ran a hand through Grey's hair. The woman sighed at the contact and snuggled further into the blankets and Carolina's chest.

“Grey, it's time to wake up.” Kimball spoke softly as she gently shook the woman's shoulder. With a yawn and a closed fist wiping the sleep out of her eyes, Grey slowly sat up.

“Good morning.” The other two women in the room said to the sleepy doctor as she continued to wake up. There was the same confusion on her face that Kimball had when she woke up, as she glanced between the two woman she was sandwiched between. 

“I thought that was all a dream.”Grey murmured under her breath. 

“No, it was very real. You make a nice plush toy I can see why you like Patch's so much.” Kimball teased and Carolina could see Grey's light blush as Kimball squeezed her middle. 

“Come on ladies, time to get moving.” Carolina said as she pulled herself from the cot, shortly followed not long after by the other two. It might have been a rest day but Carolina was still intending to get some work done and go through a few drills before she caught up on some more sleep. Hoping that the other two women would be happy to join her. 

 

Low voices and rustling fabric awoke Wash from his deep slumber. He quickly became aware that the two heat sources he had fallen asleep with had left the bed as he curled towards the remaining warmth they had left behind. 

The mattress section next to his bed sunk down by the weight of another body taking a seat beside Wash, who felt a warm hand cup his cheek. 

“Did we wake you Washy?”An insincere voice cooed. Wash just groaned in response and stretching his arm behind him to grab a pillow while Felix was laughing. 

At least until Wash hit him off the bed with a pillow. 

Wash leant over the edge of the bed to see Felix spread eagle spread on the floor, with a shocked and unimpressed expression on his face. And that was the sight Locus was greeted with when he exited the bathroom, he shot a glance between the two of them before raising an eyebrow. Ultimately he ignored the two of them and continued what ever it was he was doing. 

“Locus.” Felix whined. “ Washy pushed me off the bed.” 

“Good.” Locus responded gruffly taking a seat on the bed on the opposite side of Wash, to put his boots on. Wash wormed his way under the covers of the bed towards Locus only to be stopped by a heavy weight laying itself on top of him. Squirming Wash is unable to remove the weight of Felix, who is clearly trying to prevent him from getting to Locus and as he squirmed Felix pushed him further into the mattress. He should be able to push him off but clearly his time in the dark had weakened him as had his illness. 

“Felix.” Locus called out, loud and crisp. The weight leaves Wash's back and he continues his way to Locus's side. Behind him he can hear Felix growl in annoyance but he followed Wash towards Locus as well. 

Locus could feel Wash bumping his head against his side like a small cat wanting attention. He wrapped an arm around him and let Wash nuzzle his head into his side. Ignoring the other person trying to his attention by pulling on his ponytail. 

Felix gave up pulling on the ponytail and just dropped himself over Locus, burying his face into the brown hair of Locus's head. Enjoying the angry growl it induced from the larger man, and the stifled giggles from the blonde. 

“Get off me.” growled Locus. 

“No, I'm comfortable and you hardly treated me fairly after baby boy pushed me off the bed.” Felix complained, when another voice piped up.

“Baby Boy? Why?” Wash questioned, his voice becoming squeaky, clearly confused.

“One, you're the youngest. Don't complain we've both read you files. Two, you're small and cute. And three you're our prisoner and I'll call you what I like.” Felix explained as Wash grumbled into Locus's side. Wash was pulled away from Locus and pushed back under the covers of the bed. Felix pushed the covers up and over Wash and flopped on top of Wash, placing kisses all over Wash's face and then a single kiss on his lips. Felix was pulled back suddenly and Wash saw a sight that made him giggle. Felix was being held by the scruff of his neck by Locus. 

“We have some things to do. Stay under the covers, you might be feeling better but we don't want to risk you catching something.” Locus stated, leaning down to place a kiss on Wash's forehead, then he turned and left dragging Felix with him. 

The two mercenaries had left Wash alone in their room and Wash knew that he should use the time to try and find an escape. But he was so comfy and warm, as was room, he felt the cold breeze that had entered the room when the others left, he was not dressed for that kind of snowy temperature. He'd look in a bit, maybe after he got a bit more sleep, if he got around to it. There should not be this much of a struggle to find an escape, he should have done it straight away. But he liked it here, there was something that he hadn't felt in ages. Was it so bad that he wanted to enjoy it while he could? Wash couldn't even answer his own question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out early today...sort of. Guess whose avoiding their law mid-semester, it's me. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please a kudos or comment if you enjoyed.
> 
> Find me on tumblr@sweetlittlemissme
> 
> I love to hear from you guys, and what you guys would like to see in this fic...except the removal of the Kimball/Carolina/Grey pairing, that is staying (so whoever keeps sending me messages about it, STOP)


	9. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Felix.

Wash figured he had a few hours to kill and nothing to do. The room wasn't bare but there wasn't too much in it either, there were two desks each with some form of locked computer on it. Locus's desk was clearly the cleaner one with a variety of of books in multiple languages like Russian, Spanish and Portuguese. While Felix's desk was filled with crumpled balls of paper and a large sketch pad, with notes written on some of the torn off pages in what Wash thought was Korean. Wash walked over to Locus's desk and picked up one of the books written in Russian and attempted to read it, but he couldn't he never really mastered reading in Russian. He sat back on the bed and began to move around some of the pillows and blankets around to make himself a warm nest, when an idea hit him like a pile of bricks. 

Wash begun construction on his grand masterpiece, the thought that this could get him into some trouble crossed his mind but it was probably better than trashing the room. He moved the desk chairs to the end of the bed and then grabbed a large sheet and hooked the corners to a set of hooks in the wall meant for photo frames before attaching the other corners to the chairs. He pushed some pillows around to build up some walls and to create a little nest in the middle for himself.   
Building his little blanket fort had exhausted him, so he curled up in the centre and let himself beginning to slip of into sleep when he heard the door open. 

“Hey Washy, I bought lun... Why is there a pillow fort on my bed?” Felix inquired confused and sounding slightly annoyed. As he spoke he placed a tray on Locus's desk and Wash stuck his head out an opening in the fort. 

“I got bored.” Wash stated with a yawn as he climbed out, only to stumble and be caught by Felix who heaved him back onto his feet, directing him towards his food. He had been given a sandwich, a small salad, a juice box, a warm drink and a small bag of biscuits. Wash dug into his food in a ravenous frenzy, the food was gone in less than five minutes, with hardly a crumb remaining. With only the warm liquid left he slowed down and enjoy it and took in the warmth that it provided. 

All the while Felix was inspecting Wash's construction work appearing quite impressed with the structure. At one stage he vanished into the structure and climbed through it to investigate the internal design. The sight of Felix, the sadistic mercenary sticking his head out of a small gap in the blankets made Wash giggle. 

“You think that's funny do you?” Felix asked in a low voice, almost growling as he exited and approached Wash who flinched backwards out of fear. He was corned against the desk with Felix leaning over him, he shivered in fright. Or possibly excitement. 

A pair of lips were suddenly pressed against his own. 

It wasn't gentle it was rough and rash, there were teeth biting at his lips, a tongue forcing entry and claiming his mouth as his own. Wash moaned into the kiss, it only encouraged Felix further. They broke apart for a second, Wash hardly had time to gasp for breath before the warm lips were pressed back against his own. There was another nip to his lip which made him gasp in pain, Felix pulled back. 

Wash thought he was done until he felt those warm lips against his neck biting the skin lightly and then sucking, to mark Wash as his own. It was painful but Wash was feeling pleasure as well, his mind was spinning in confusion. He hated anyone going near his neck especially after the Epsilon incident. He always felt like he was going to lose himself again, that there would be something that took over his mind and attempt to destroy both itself and him. For now he was enjoying it but there was a doubt in his mind that this might end poorly. 

Wash's thoughts were cut short as he realised that Felix had successfully left a trail right down the the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Felix was lining himself up to put the neck mark on Wash, who wasn't feeling too concerned. Felix bit into the soft skin near the back of his neck and Wash cried out in pain, he tried to shove Felix away from him but that only made the wound worse. 

Wash managed to push Felix away and ran past him into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and leaning against the door he felt tears fall from his eyes. He fell to the ground bringing his knees to his chest, trying to block out the memories of implantation as his blood ran against his skin and down his chest. He grabbed a small hand towel and held it over the wound not with much force just to stop it from running against his skin. 

He could hear Felix knocking against the door and he tried to stabilize himself, and he swore he could hear Felix attempting to apologise to him. But he was far to gone to react to it. 

Wash was unsure of how much time had passed when heard the door to the outer room opened and Felix was hurriedly talking to the person who had entered. They sound as if they were arguing and Wash curled up tighter in a worthless attempt at blocking out the hazy noise. There was a solid knock to the bathroom door and Wash jumped in shock fearing, they were taking him back to the Freelancer Medics. That thought dissolved when he heard a voice speak. 

“Washington, open the door.” Locus's voice rung out calmly and Wash remembered where he was, but he still only whimpered in response. Locus spoke again.

“Felix will not be following me, let me in and then I will lock the door again.”

Wash was trembling in fear but Locus hadn't hurt him and he could hardly annoy the man in case he changed his mind, and he really did need someone to look at the wound on his neck. He stood up slowly and unlocked the door, opening it slightly to peak out. Locus was standing there waiting for entry and Wash allowed it. As soon as Locus was in the room he slammed the door shut and locked it tight once again. Locus settled a warm hand on Wash's shoulder and turned the blonde to face him. With slow precise movements Locus removed the cloth from Wash's neck to inspect it. 

“It's deep but it shouldn't need stitches.” Locus explained softly. “But I need you to let me treat it.” 

Wash nodded his head and let Locus get to work. The taller male grabbed out a first aid kit and dug around in it pulling out disinfectant and began to clean the wound thoroughly, it stung and Wash attempted to pull back more than once. But each time Locus would hold him in place and continue with cleaning the blood away from the wound. He wiped a clean damp cloth to removed the dried blood from the rest of Wash's neck and chest, the examining the bite closer. Certain that it didn't need stitches or further treatment Locus covered the wound with a bandage and inspected the rest of Wash's neck and his lips to make sure there was nothing else that needed to be treated. 

“Felix was rough with you today.” Locus sighed and Wash nodded in response. He then flung his arms around Locus and buried his face in his neck. Locus brought his arms around Wash to hold him tight while the younger man sobbed into his chest. Locus tried to calm him down and found that either his voice or the vibrations in his chest from his voice calmed the blonde down. 

“Are you ready to go back to your fort?” Locus questioned as low as he could to keep the vibrations going. Wash looked up unsure about his own answer, or if he could he figure one out. Locus placed a soft kiss on his lips as he picked him up like a child and carried him back to the bed room. The trip was short but Wash rested his head on Locus's shoulder, until he was placed inside his fort. Locus climbed in and wrapped him up in the blankets and held him tight. 

“Felix forgets that others can feel sometimes, he needs to talk to you himself about it, but I still feel as if you should be aware of that.” Locus explained and he put a light kiss to Wash's forehead, ensuring he was wrapped tight before he left him in the room. 

A space pirate entered the room and gave Wash his dinner sometime later. He was more concerned though with the location of Locus and Felix. They had been gone for hours and sure Felix had scared Wash earlier but he missed the two mercenaries. He ate some of his dinner but had lost his appetite a few bites in. Instead he pulled the blankets around him and curled up in a tight ball. Sure his fort offered him some protection but he found that he preferred the warm, strong arms of Locus and Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter as per usual!
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment and feel free to tell me what you would like to see in this fic. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr@sweetlittlemissme


	10. Better Luck Next Time Carolina

Carolina's two day break was complete and she was straight back into her search for Wash. It was just as stressful as before but she had people to look out for her now. Grey would drop by in her break with her food and listen to Carolina and in return tell Carolina about her interesting occurrences she encountered in the infirmary. Whereas Kimball would sit and listen to Carolina's plans and assist in planning them. Or providing information on possible location that they could search next for Wash or the mercenaries. Although they hadn't had the best luck so far, Carolina was finding that actually getting her required food and sleep was proving to be very useful. It was doing great for Kimball and Grey as well, the three of them all had their own issues to deal with but being able to sleep was lifting one burden off of them. 

Carolina was en-route to a location previously occupied by the pirates, although it appeared to have been abandoned long ago. Grey and Tucker had both come with her on the trip, assisting her in her search and keeping an eye out for anything unusual. The buildings were a mess, most of the electronics had long since been destroyed by weather or age, as had paperwork that was left behind. Grey crept around checking out offices in search of anything usable, Carolina and Epsilon worked on the few struggling electronic that remained and Tucker was keeping an eye out for any pirates who might be defending or searching. 

From the central command in mid conversation with Epsilon Carolina hear Grey shout in surprise and fright, rushing from the room only to crash into Tucker who was also in quick pursuit of the noise. As they ran into the large room Grey had been searching, they skidded to a stop as they saw Grey in Locus' grasp. She was being held be her neck, suspended in the air, Grey was kicking her legs violently trying to break the man's hold on her. 

“Hey Tucker.” A voice from the side of the room spoke in a taunting voice. Leaning against an old creaking desk was Felix. “It's good to see you again.” 

Carolina wasn't paying much attention to Felix instead she was focusing on the purple doctor in Locus' hands.

“Let her go!” She shouted and to her surprise Locus complied dropping the doctor to the floor, who was gasping for breath. But she was still closer to the Merc's and not close enough for Carolina to grab her. 

Felix pushed himself off the desk and walked towards Grey, who was a Locus' feet. It was quick Carolina almost didn't catch it, Felix slammed his boot into the visor. The sound of something shattering rung in the air. Felix went into kick the visor again but Locus moved a leg in the way of the blow. 

“Enough of that.” He growled. 

Felix stepped back from Grey and let her push herself slowly up off the ground. Carolina grabbed her wrist as soon as she was close enough and pushed her behind herself and Tucker. 

“Where's Wash?”Tucker shouted in a loud commanding voice, that only got him a laugh in return. 

“Why would we tell you that? He seems quite happy with us.” Baited Felix as both soldiers tried to control their anger. 

How dare Felix insinuate that Wash would ever enjoy their company or be happy with the cruel and violent mercenaries, it was enough to make their blood boil. 

“Cut the crap Felix, where is he?” Tucker countered, but the anger and annoyance he felt was clear in his voice. 

“Surely you know by now Tucker, I never lie.” 

“You may not but you hardly ever tell the truth, I have no reason to believe that Wash would be happy with you.” Exclaimed Tucker.  
Felix turned his back to Tucker and headed towards the large screen at the back of the room. He punched something into the keyboard and the screen flickered to life. The image made Carolina uneasy but not because it was grotesques or violent. 

No, it was because Wash looked so happy, so comfortable and dare she say loved. The image was one of Wash curled up to Locus, perfectly content, there was no pain or fear etched upon his face. Rather there was serene bliss of being held close and tight, much like how she'd seen him look with Maine. His blue eyes were open and glazed with sleep giving a soft smile towards whoever was taking the photo. The thing that shocked Carolina wasn't the cuddling but rather the dullness of the usual dark bags under Wash's eyes, they appeared to have faded over the month or so he was with the mercs. Something she hadn't seen since before she joined the UNSC. 

“What's the matter Tucker? Got nothing to say?”

“You dick, what did you do to him?” Tucker growled.

“Now Tucker you almost sound jealous. But we didn't do anything to Wash.” Felix responded. 

Before either of the two could continue they were interupted by Carolina. “Just what are you two doing here?”

“Collecting data, checking former location, annoying people who prevent us from finishing our job as quickly as possible so that we can leave this crappy planet. The usual really. “Explained Felix with anger growing in his tone the closer he got to the end of his statement. “But at least we got a cute blonde out of it.”

“Felix, it's time to leave.”

“True, we've left Washy all alone for far too long today, at least he's had plenty of time to enjoy his little pillow fort.” 

Locus held up his weapon and aimed it at Grey, Carolina moved herself in front of the doctor. Only for Locus to change his aim at the last second hitting Tucker instead. 

Tucker fell to the ground, it was only a shock charge but it was enough of a distraction for the two to escape. 

“Damn it, Epsilon?” Carolina snarled.

“Sorry sis their gone.” The blue hologram answered. 

Carolina looked to see the two members of her team in pain, Tucker was lying on the floor groaning and Grey was leaning heavily against a wall. Carolina had to get the two of them back to base fast though neither had serious injuries she was unwilling to take any risks. Both of them could move on their own but they were slow and sluggish, they couldn't be left out in this environment for long.  
Both were back on their feet and each leaning on one of Carolina's sides as she helped them to the Warthog that they'd arrived in. 

 

In Armonia Carolina dragged the two into the infirmary even if they were saying they were fine. Which was bullshit. Tucker was still swaying from side to side and Grey refused to remove her helmet. Tucker was cleared quickly enough though, he was told to stay off his feet for the rest of the day and rest. 

Grey on the other hand was proving more difficult, her helmet was stuck on her head. Felix hadn't dented it but the pieces from the broken visor had fall into her helmet and into her face. The medics were afraid that pulling it off would push the pieces in deeper and make any injuries worse, they attempted to pull the helmet apart, having little success in that. 

“Just pull it off.” Grey told the other medics, getting everyone's attention including Carolina's. 

“Are you sure? You understand the risks that go with this right?” The medic in charge questioned her, she didn't think this was the best idea but they didn't have much of a choice and if Grey felt it would be best then who was she to deny her. 

“Yes.” 

Her helmet was grabbed and pulled on gently, but with enough force to lift it off her head. She whimpered in pain as it was pulled over her head pushing shards further into her face, but she kept a straight face. 

The medics put her helmet to the side and begun clearing her face of shards, pulling them out and cleaning the cuts thoroughly. The process left Grey with an expression of discomfort on her face rather than pain, Carolina saw the face and reached out to hold Grey's hand and offer her support. Grey squeezed her hand and gave her a small shaky smile in response. Carolina was feeling oddly proud of the woman for the way she handled herself in the situation, but disappointed in herself for letting her teammates get hurt. This time around she had vowed to protect her team mates except she had already failed. 

“It's not your fault Carolina.”A voice interrupted Carolina's thoughts. She looked towards Grey who was smiling at her, her own face covered in bandages, stitches and with bruises beginning to form. 

“It is, we should have stuck together. Or you should have been paired with one of us.” Carolina said, but the other shook her head. 

“I lived and really I wandered off, if you're going to blame something, blame my curiosity.” Grey told her, giving a small laugh. 

Carolina gave Grey a small smile, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to one of the bandages on her face. Grey returned the kiss with one of her own, rather than placing one on Carolina's cheek she lightly pressed her lips to Carolina's then pulling away. 

“If their finished stitching your face back together, we need to see Kimball.”

“Ohh, really.” Grey responded with a smirk. 

“For our mission debriefing.” Carolina told the young woman, shaking her head at her tone. She held her hand out to help Grey stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, as per usual leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed please. 
> 
> In other news chapters maybe coming out every other week soon, just I'm finishing up my semester and have a few essays and reports to write. I'll still be around and it's only a maybe so hopefully I'll be able to keep up with everything. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr@sweetlittlemissme  
> Feel free to come talk to me about anything you'd like to see in this fic or murder sandwich in general.
> 
> Edit- Forgive me for this but I honestly do get annoyed at the people complaining about the ladies side of the story in this fic. If you prefer the murder sandwich that's fine but do not tell me that you want less of it as there is plot in their side of the story removing it would mess up the narrative of the story. Don't like it don't read it. 
> 
> I ask what you want to see happen in the fic, I understand that but I cannot remove part of the plot and I want to know what situations you would like to see happen. Please offer me the same respect I give you and let me write the story I want to tell. As said I'm all for you guys telling me what you want to see but removal of a small fraction of the story is not going to happen, in fact you just encourage me to give them a larger part if only to inform those people that they can shove it. 
> 
> Forgive my rant. I share these stories with you because I don't think that stories should be hidden away under lock and key.


	11. Apologies

“Wash.”

“Hey, Wash.”

“Baby boy.” 

Wash tried to move away from the annoying voice that kept saying his name and awoke him from his peaceful sleep. However considering that the noise was coming from the heavy weight on top of his back moving was proving to be difficult. 

“Morning Baby boy.” Felix cooed as he nuzzled his head into Wash's hair. 

“Meehh.” Wash groaned groggily into his pillow. 

“Time to get up.”

“Nnnnnooooo.” was moaned long and drawn out into the pillow and Felix was shocked by just how long he could keep the noise going. 

There was a sigh and then Wash could feel a pair of hands, one on each side of his waist, worming their way underneath him. Felix held him tight and fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Wash along with him. Wash was no lying on his back looking at the celling on top of Felix. 

He pulled himself up into a sitting position, Felix following close behind wrapping his arms around Wash and resting his head on the Blonde's shoulder. After a quick glance around the room Wash noticed something was missing or rather someone. 

“Felix?”

“Yes Washy.” Felix continued to coo. 

“One, where's my fort and two where is Locus?” Asked Wash turning his head to look at the other. 

“One, I needed access to you and you seemed freezing so we tucked you up with most of the extra blankets and pillows. Two, he's a little busy at the moment and we need some time together.” With that Felix placed a light kiss on Wash's neck over the bandage covering the bite mark. 

Wash flinched but stayed where he was. Felix ran a hand through his hair lulling him back into calm state and letting Wash's head fall back against his own shoulder. 

“I bit too hard, I won't be doing that again.” Wash raised an eyebrow at Felix's statement as if he didn't believe the man. 

“Locus said he'd remove my teeth.” Felix said dejectedly. Wash smiled and giggled at Felix and the apparent trouble he'd gotten himself in. 

“You think that's funny do ya?” Felix asked as he flipped Wash onto his back and straddled the smaller man's waist. 

“No.” Replied the giggling Wash, who was quickly silenced by a firm kiss on his lips. Wash moaned into the others lips, as he grasped the front of Felix's shirt trying to pull him closer. Felix responded by running a hand down the side of Wash's face all the way down to his waist, leaving himself holding up by only a single arm. 

Felix pulled away to breath, delighted by the sight in front of him, Wash's bright red face, lips partially open breathing heavily, eyes half open. He looked gorgeous. 

He wasted no time in diving back down for another kiss and another and another. Pulling away only to take a breath, Wash was whining at the loss of contact, his lips were swollen but he was still demanding attention and Felix was happy to provide it. 

Until he heard the annoying ring tone from his datapad, with a growl he removed himself from Wash, who attempted to cling to him. Only to have his hands gently pried off and quick kisses being pressed to his fingertips. Felix pulled himself off the bed and grabbed the device and sat back on the bed. Wash moved to his side and curled up with his head pressed to Felix's side. Felix smirked to himself and ruffled the blonde hair as he search to see what was so important that his time with Washy had been interrupted.

The answer hardly excited him, both he and Locus were going to have to acquire more troops. They'd be gone for the next twenty four hours at least. 

“What's wrong?” A curious voice questioned from his side. 

“Sorry baby boy, looks like you're going to be on your own tonight.”

“Huh?” Wash questioned, looking a little upset. He'd spent the last few nights alone and wasn't the happiest about that. Felix wasted no time in pulling Wash close for a hug, knowing it was unlikely that Locus would be able to see the blonde before they headed out.

Wash snuggled into the hold and was unwilling to let Felix go when he tried to leave. 

“Washy, if you don't let go I'll have to hurt you again.” Felix spoke with a hint of a growl in his voice, Wash let go in a flash afraid to anger the other. 

“Sorry, but I have to leave. Behave for whoever looks after who and we'll give you a treat when we get back.” Felix continued, giving Wash's hair a stroke and then a kiss to his forehead. 

With that he got up and left Wash on his own once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, sorry about last week I needed a breather. But I'm back hopefully, it might change though I have some things from uni to worry about...like a war game and law presentation.
> 
> But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter enough to leave a kudos or comment. 
> 
> Tumblr@sweetlittlemissme


	12. An interesting trip

Neither merc was happy about leaving the blonde alone but Control was right about them needing more troops. So off they went to capture prison ships and find people 'willing' to fight with them. They had managed to acquire a fair number after only a few days, as far as Control was concerned as long as the final ships capture went off without a hitch they should have more than enough troops and head back to Chorus. 

The final ship proved to be a little more interesting than the two of them could have thought of. Within the surviving population of the ship was a former high up of Project Freelancer. Aiden Price was the former counsellor of the project and was offering both men all sorts of information and offering up the name of another prisoner on the ship who would be invaluable against any remaining Freelancers. 

Control had decided that the man was worth keeping around, so they put him back in a cell and headed to the captain's office to spend the rest of the flight back to Chorus. 

“So how do you think Price will react when we tell him Wash isn't with Carolina, but rather curled up in our bed?” Felix thought out loud. 

“Does it really matter?”

“No but his expression would be hilarious.” Felix answered as he removed his helmet, it wasn't like they'd be heading back out of the room until they got back to Chorus, might as well be comfortable. Locus on the other hand kept his armor firmly in place, in case it was needed. Felix could see the tension in his partners stance. 

“Aww, you miss Wash.” Felix teased softly as he crept behind his partner and wrapped his arms around Locus' middle and rubbed his head against his back. 

“So do you.” Locus replied bluntly but rested he own hands on the ones wrapped around him. Felix hummed in response and talked into Locus' armor but it was undistinguishable, Locus smiled to himself. 

“Don't worry we'll be home soon.”

 

“Emily! What happened?” Kimball exclaimed as her two room mates entered her office and she rushed up to meet them. She took Grey's face carefully in her hands, to closely inspect her injuries.

“The merc's were there, they grabbed Grey and Felix kicked in her visor, amongst other things.” Carolina explained. Giving Kimball the short version as the woman placed butterfly kisses on the injuries on the injured woman's face. Carolina laughed softly to herself at the sight before her, it was adorable. 

“Nessa, I'm fine.” Grey giggled out as Kimball's eyelashes tickled her face. 

“Let me make sure, I need to ensure all my soldiers are in tip top condition.” Kimball whispered into Grey's cheek and then turning her head to look at Carolina. “Get over here, you also need to be examined.” 

“I can assist with that.” Grey exclaimed happily. 

Carolina approached the two and let Kimball take her face in her hands, while Grey took a seat on top of Kimball's desk watching to other two women. 

Much to Kimball's thanks Carolina had been mostly unharmed in the fight, so her examination was over quickly and the two were able to move on to more interesting things. The two were kissing gently but there was an edge of something akin to aggression or was it fear? Either way it was comforting. There were armored arms wrapped around Carolina's waist pulling her closer. They were no longer kissing but rather holding each other close, resting their heads on each other's shoulder. 

“Uh I hate to interrupt but if we're finished with out debriefing, I'd like to get changed out out of mu armor please.” Grey spoke from her spot on the table.

“Is someone a little jealous, is she?” Carolina teased jokingly. 

“A little. But my drowsiness, hunger and pain levels far outweigh that currently. It is certainly an attractive show.”Grey answered. 

“Agent Carolina” Kimball stated in her command voice. “I have one final mission for you today. Get Grey back to her bed and I will acquire food for us.”

Grey had no hesitation about standing up and following Carolina out the door. But stopped beside Kimball to give her a quick kiss before following Carolina as fast as her short tired legs could carry her. Carolina slowed her pace to allow the doctor to keep up with her, but as their walk continued the woman got slower and slower. In the end Carolina decided that it would be easier for the both of them if she picked her up. With a squeal of surprise Carolina swung Grey up into her arms so that she was sitting on one of her arms and Grey's own arms were wrapped around her neck. 

“Come on, at this rate Kimball will be back at the room before us.” Carolina spoke, Grey nodded in response.

They did manage to beat Kimball back to the room and both women concentrated on getting out of their armor and into something more comfortable. Both ended up in T-shirts and track pants and moved to Carolina's bed to cuddle on until Kimball opened the door. 

Kimball arrived with some food for the three of them, which the other two took and ate quickly while Kimball got herself changed. None of them talked during their meal, they were all more concerned with getting some food into their empty stomachs. 

Grey finished first and put her plates aside and then headed towards her own bed but was stopped. 

“Where do you think you're going?” Demanded Kimball. 

“To sleep.” Grey said with a yawn. She tried to keep walking but was pulled back and tucked under the blankets on the double bed Kimball and Carolina usually shared. Without any prompting she wrapped herself into the blankets and was fast asleep. Kimball watched with a soft smile on her face and then looked to Carolina. 

“It's been a long day, I think it's time we got some sleep too.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to the complaints about Grey, Kimball, Carolina... actually I'm not keep it to yourself. 
> 
> Any way thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> Find me on tumblr@sweetlittlemissme , I love hearing from you guys.


	13. We're Home.

Felix never thought he'd be so happy to return to Chorus, but lo and behold here he was rushing to get off the stupid ship. Locus wasn't too different either but he was at least managing to keep his composure through the whole situation. Their new soldiers were lead off the ship by the pirates who were taking over training and orientation sort of things, while keeping an eye on the new recruits. As soon as the two mercs were out of sight of the others Felix rushed towards the room where he and Locus kept their little pet. He didn't even wait for Locus to catch up before opening the door. 

Felix froze at the door and stood there starring long enough that Locus was able to catch up to him.

Locus was going to ask what the problem was but once glance into the room provide the answer and it was far from a problem. 

Inside the room sitting on the bed, shirtless and with his back to them was Wash who was currently preoccupied with drying his blonde hair. Both men just stood there and watch as the man grabbed a comb and began to detangle the mess he'd just made by drying his hair. When he was happy he grabbed the shirt he had beside him and slid it over his head and turned to face the door. That was when he noticed he had been watched and jumped in shock. 

“No need to be scared, Wash.” Felix said with a chuckle as he walked into the room with Locus following and shutting the door behind him. 

“Not shy, you just... gave me a shock. That's all.” Wash replied, trying to sort out the oversized t-shirt he was wearing that had been messed up in his shock. He moved to sit in the center of the bed putting some distance between them. 

“What not welcome back hugs or kisses? That's mean Washy.” Felix scolded the blonde who was quick to respond. 

“Not in full armor I'm not.” 

In their short conversation, while the other two were distracted Locus had had enough time to remove his armor and was now only in his under suit. He walked over and climbed onto the bed, grabbing Wash with enough force to pull him forward but not enough to harm him. Putting a hand on the side of Wash's face to hold it still and place a kiss to Wash's soft pink lips. Wash all but fell into the kiss he was receiving, after being left alone with no physical contact for almost a week he would accept any form of contact. Locus pulled back from the kiss to give Wash the chance to breath before pulling him back in once again. 

Wash could feel Locus bite and pull his bottom lip with his teeth which in turn pulled a moan from his throat. Wash jumped when he felt a breath on his neck and hands around his waist. Locus released Wash from the kiss once more but this time not to let him breath. 

“Felix.” Locus growled sending chills through Wash's body. “Behave.” 

Felix made an affirmative sound in response then pressed kisses up and down Wash's jawline, each time moving further down Wash's neck being careful to avoid his bit wound from earlier and the implantation scars. But Locus regained Wash's attention by claiming his lips, Wash was left melting from all the attention he was receiving. He fell back into Felix and let out happy little noises of pleasure from the hands running down his chest and the hands slowly moving up and down his sides. 

Wash giggled at the feeling of Felix's hair tickling his neck and exposed shoulder, that became more exposed as Felix's head pushed the collar further down. Felix's hands were pushing the shirt over Wash's torso as well, Wash figured that soon he'd missing his shirt. 

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, with a groan of annoyance Locus removed himself from Wash and went to answer it. At the door was one of the pirates and Felix growled in anger at the soldier until Wash pacified him with a kiss, they were both vaguely aware of Locus speaking in a hushed tone behind him.

Wash's kiss with Felix ended abruptly when the other bit his lip and pulled away to stare at the man closing the door. 

“What was that about?” Demanded Felix who still had a tight hold on Wash and was pulling him to sit properly in his lap. 

“Nothing that can't wait until morning.” Locus replied, moving back to towards the two on the bed. Locus fixed the shirt that Wash was wearing, the one that Felix had been trying to remove only a short while ago and Wash just responded with a large yawn. 

“Aww someone sounds sleepy.” Yawned Felix as Wash snuggled into his arms. 

“Didn't sleep well without you.” Mumbled Wash into Felix's chest. “Missed you.”

“We missed you too. You need to let go of Felix so he can get out of that suit. It cannot be comfy for you to cuddle with.” Locus said, prying the blonde away from Felix and getting him under the covers on the bed. Wash curled up facing the bathroom door to wait for the two to emerge. 

Not five minutes later Felix practically pushed down the door and made a dive for the bed. He narrowly missed Wash who rolled slightly yo avoid the orange projectile. That didn't stop Felix from grabbing Wash and littering kisses on his face pushing him back until he hit a large solid mass.

Also known as Locus. 

“Enough Felix.” Locus said, wrapping an arm over the two of them and the other arm moving to stroke Wash's hair. 

Felix stopped his display of affection and wrapped his own arms around Wash who copied his actions but buried his head into Felix's chest. 

“Is this better?” Felix asked, Wash nodded his head in response but was already well on his way to sleep. Felix chuckled and leant over Wash to press a kiss to Locus' lips before burying his head into the soft blonde hair between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost posted the wrong chapter, whoops. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chap, as per usual leave a kudos or comment it you enjoys!
> 
> Find me on tumblr@sweetlittlemissme, I love hearing from you guys and feel free to send prompts or things you'd like to see in this fic!


	14. Morning

Locus was glad that they didn't have anything to attend to, at least for the morning. It meant he got to enjoy the peace with the only noise being the two two sets of breathing beside his own. One was still dead to the world while the other was beginning to stir. Wash was moving slowly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes giving Locus a sleepy smile. He unwrapped his arms from Felix and turned to on his side to rest his head on Locus' chest, cuddling against the larger man. Everyone was content and a lot happier than they'd been over the previous week. Neither man said anything content to just enjoy each others warmth and the snores from the annoying, dead to the world Felix. Locus gave a soft smile to the blonde wrapped in his arm, who was giggling at the snores. 

Locus made the motion to get up and out of the bed, much to the displeasure of Wash who whined. 

“I need a shower.” Locus told the upset Wash. “But I would not object to some company.” 

Wash nodded his head and followed Locus into the bathroom. The water was nice and warm, Locus washed Wash's hair which had Wash practically purring with the hands carding through his hair with the shampoo. Wash tried to do the same for Locus but it was easier for him to do it himself while Wash cleaning his chest and shoulders. After they were done Wash was dried within an inch of his life, hair brushed and dressed in over sized pants, t-shirts and hoodie. Locus had him sit on the sink while he got himself ready, but was he went to sort out his hair he was stopped by a hand grabbing at his wrist.

“Can I help? You didn't let me get myself ready.” Wash asked from his perch. 

Locus handed him the hairbrush and let his hair be dried and brushed by the other. Wash had the hair dried and then gently but quickly removed all the knots that had formed in Locus' hair before tying it up into the bun he always wore his in. Once Wash was done he let Locus turn back around and look in the mirror, making sure it was all up to scratch. He was impressed and the smile he got from Wash made it all the more better. 

“Thank you.” He whispered as he pressed his lips softly to Wash's but was interrupted by the door opening up. 

“Aw come on, I missed out on shower time?” Felix groaned. “I keep missing all the fun parts.”

“Nothing happened.” Wash squeaked his face glowing red.

“Really?” Felix questioned pressing his nose to Wash's until Locus pulled them apart, after which Wash pressed a small kiss to Felix nose.

“No fighting, come on Felix the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get back.” Locus said leaving the small room. 

“No.” Wash said loudly. 

“No?” The mercs repeated confused. 

“I mean, please can I come? I've been alone for a while now and, and I'd like to spend more time with you.” He said looking at the ground to avoid the looks of Locus and Felix. He heard footsteps approach and took a step back but a hand reached for his face and he was pulled into a deep kiss by Felix. Wash could feel himself tremble in relief, so much so that Felix had to stabilize him with an arm around his waist. 

“You promise to behave?” Felix asked breathlessly when he pulled away, Wash just nodded in response. 

“Good boy.” Felix whispered into his forehead as he placed a light kiss there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter, I'm in my final week of the semester and have assignments and exams to finish up. I'm sorry, next week will hopefully have a longer chapter. 
> 
> So please please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed.
> 
> Tumblr@sweetlittlemissme  
> Feel free to send me prompts, especially for this fic!


	15. A Necessary Meeting

Wash looked excited for his first trip out of the bedroom and around the mercs base, whether this was because he was trying to escape or just generally happy, neither knew. But for now he was following the rules that had been set perfectly. He was grasping tightly to Locus' hand, not being very loud and not trying to run off. 

Locus was apprehensive about the day mostly due to another former Freelancer employee in the base as well. Price could easily set off a reaction in Wash or Wash could easily beat the man's face in or both. Both could happen too. 

Felix was more interested in Prices reaction to the blonde holding his partner's hand. He was so looking forward to watching the prick attempt to understand what his former soldier had become, maybe he wouldn't be surprised. The files he had the opportunity to look through the former Freelancer had been spoilt rotten with affection by the rest of the squad. But Felix doubt the man had ever acted this submissive. 

Of course there was still the question of how Sharky would react but he had been told about the former Freelancer's current location. That had been an order put in place telling him to ignore Wash and he seemed happy to do so in fact he had more of problem with Carolina than he did Wash. There was still some uncertainty about the truthfulness of that statement though. 

The two mercs were going to being their day like any other by doing a few drills. Armored up and Wash was sitting well out of the way but within sight, the two got to their usual drills. They ran some laps, went a few rounds hand to hand with Wash kind of refereeing (not that Felix paid much attention to his calls) and practicing a few common procedures and team work skills. It occurred to Wash that when the two of them wanted too they could, as Felix said, work really well together. 

From here the group moved through the metal corridors to their meeting room, where they were going to have their meeting with Price to work on some plans for some upcoming attacks. Even with Wash nothing changed except for Felix wanting to get there before Price so he could be fooling around with Wash when the older man entered. 

Felix took a seat and pulled Wash down onto his lap and Locus took the seat beside them. Before Wash could even ask what was happening, he found himself lip locked with Felix. He responded happily with a small chirp in his throat and wrapped his arm around Felix's neck pulling himself closer and humming contently. Felix slide his glove hand under Wash's shirt, enjoying the shivers he could feel running up Wash's spine. They were both too distracted with each other to hear the door open. 

To say Price was surprised would be an understatement, he didn't think that the mercenaries would get their hands on Carolina or Washington. But here it was, Washington seated on Felix's lap completely absorbed in kissing him. It was more believable than seeing Carolina in the same position but he was still struggling some what to comprehend what he was seeing. He kept a composed face and focused on his original task. 

“Hello gentlemen.”

Wash froze at the sound of the voice in the door way. He didn't think he'd ever hear that voice again, he tried to move away from Felix but the arms around him held him in place. He pressed his face against Felix's neck and the man ran a hand up and down his back in an attempt to offer some comfort to the cowering blonde. 

Locus took control of the conversation and Wash tried to block out as much of the conversation as he could. Once or twice he could have sworn that there was a question directed at him but after no response received he would be left alone. Felix was paying attention to the conversation by this point, which was unlike him. Until he realised who the conversation was now focused on. 

“Carolina's competitive tendencies will get her away from the simulation troopers but she alone is a formidable force.” The Counsellor explained in his usual monotone. 

The man continued on talking to the men about the best ways to remove Carolina as a threat to Control's plans. Wash stayed silent and tried to remove himself from the situation once more but it was hard to do so while the men discussed the best way's to defeat his sister. Including what emotional points to bring up, it made Wash sick to think of anyone trying to use their parents, the A.I., the other freelancers or worst still York, in any attempt to shake her resolve. 

“What about Agent Washington? Is he going to assist?” Price inquire and Wash tensed up but before he could give an answer Felix responded for him. 

“And we risk losing the one Freelancer we already have, no way, he is staying inside the base.” 

The Counsellor nodded his head in response and pardoned himself from the room. Felix and Locus continued their own discussion about their plans and how best to use the new information they had received. It took Wash a little bit of time before he had composed himself and gathered enough courage to speak up. 

“Please don't hurt her.” He whispered. Both men looked at him in confusion. 

“What Wash?” Locus asked in a soft calming tone crouching so that he was at eye level with Wash. 

“Please don't use them against her. Don't use the Director, Tex or the other freelancer's against her.” Wash cried out, taking a deep breath before continuing “Please leave York out of this, she doesn't need this. Please.” Wash was begging to the men. 

“You're awfully considerate towards your boss.” Felix responded and Wash could have sworn Locus was going to hit the orange armored man.

“Not my boss, she's my big sister first.” He sobbed and curled into Felix's chest piece, grasping at it and before Felix even got the chance to respond, Wash was removed from his lap and into Locus' arms. 

“Our job is to prevent Carolina and the troopers from interfering with Control's plans and we cannot allow them to keep interfering.” Locus told the wide eyed man in his arms, he begun to try and remove himself “However we have a few other tricks up our selves before we need to resort to underhanded tactics such as emotional blackmail.”

Wash let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around Locus to give the man a hug. “Maybe I should have spent today in bed.” He mumbled mostly to himself but loud enough for the other two to hear. 

“Perhaps you should have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Remember to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed. 
> 
> So Just letting you know that there will be no update next week as I am on a family vacation so I'll see you guys again in two weeks. (Sorry guys, the break will be glorious though)
> 
> Find me on tumblr@sweetlittlemissme  
> Feel free to send prompts for this fic or others and I'll see what I can do.


	16. It Just Gets Worse

The rest of the day wasn't anything too spectacular, Locus brought Wash back to the bedroom and settled him in the bed. The situation was taking its toll on Wash as he clung to Locus, refusing to release his arms from the tight grasp they had around Locus' neck. With gentle prying Locus managed to free himself from the hold but was left facing the red, tear stained face of Wash. 

Wash watched as Locus approached his desk and looked through the pile of books and eventually pulling one out from near the bottom of the pile. He returned to the bed, taking a seat beside Wash, who immediately curled himself to Locus' side and rested his head against Locus' chest, listening to the calming sound of his beating heart. Locus flipped the book open and leafed through the pages, after finding what he was looking for begun to read out loud, in a low soft voice. 

He put an arm around Wash's waist and rubbing his hands in large circles against Wash's side. It didn't take much until Wash was drifting off into the void of sleep. 

However even after noticing that Wash was asleep, Locus kept reading. He kept reading until Felix entered the room. 

“Control called. Wants to know how blondie reacted to the newbies.” Felix spoke, leaning against the doorway, watching as Locus moved the sleeping blonde from his body with a gentleness few saw from the man. As he approached Felix he put the book back onto the desk and responded in a whisper as to not disturb Wash further. 

“He's only met Price so far.” 

“I know but we have to introduce the two of them at some point.” Felix added as the two men walked through the base and into a small rec room. The two of them took a seat on a small couch within the room to continue their discussion.

“He's placid enough already, we just need to keep up with the affection over load and keep the sim trooper's and Carolina away from him.” Locus thought out loud, watching Felix rummage around in the fridge. 

“ Well that's proving to be the easy part, the hard part is keeping that bald fucker away from our pet and making him part of his grand master scheme.” Complained Felix as he chucked a bottle of drink to Locus and then falling back beside him on the couch. “This job is shitty enough without losing our pet.”

With a nod in agreement, Locus took a swig of his drink and threw an arm around Felix shoulders as the other leaned against him.  
Both jump up when they heard an alarm from within the temple. They rushed from the room to armor up and rushed to the central room of their base to find a red glowing map with a new location marked on it. They both rounded up their squads and headed off the new location to fine out just what was going on. Neither thought that their mission would take them very long, so they left with saying farewell to Wash like they usually did. The man didn't need anymore stress for the moment and he was fast asleep anyway, it was much better for him than waking him up to inform him they wouldn't be around for a short while. 

 

They were both surprised to see that there was what appeared to be a fully operational tower in front of them. They had yet to uncover any other working temples in their searches, so it was quite a shock to the both of them. They were lead by a pair of pirates into a central area where there there was a beam of light shooting from the top of the tower right through the ground beneath them. It appeared to be some type of portal or gateway, the scientists weren't quite sure. 

And then Felix decided to conduct his own experience on what it could be, by pushing a pirate, one of Locus' squad specifically, into the beam. With a sigh Locus wandered off to continue examining the area while they waited for the pirate to return, hopefully. He could over hear Felix and the scientist making bets over the survival of the pirate. 

However, much to Felix's dismay the man arrived back unharmed but beyond freaked out. 

It brought a smile to Locus' face (not that he'd admit it), when Felix complained about how long it would take if they had to see every person they had killed. He suspected there was more too it than that and he already knew he'd find out soon enough, when he and Felix took their own plunge into the gateway. 

But after their own adventures into the portal they were reluctant to talk to each other. They were refusing to even look at each other. It was remarkable to think that even after returning to their base the neither went straight to their pet, Felix went to the armoury to clean his weapons, even though he'd cleaned his stock just the day before. 

Locus trained, he needed to put his fear into movement, needed to expel it through physical action, he knew Felix would need to focus on something as well. Be it the same method as him, or with the help of one or two of the pirates. He needed to stop thinking for the moment and just release the bottled up rage and fear before he could trust himself to see Wash. 

Felix had stormed off the pelican and straight to a workbench within the armory, while he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of something or someone, that would just rile him up more. Taking his weapons apart and putting them back together required him to pull himself together and concentrate, to ignore the anger and hatred for both the sim troopers and himself. The sounds of metal sliding against metal in a near silent room dragged him to the surface, beyond the negative emotions the portal had dragged from within. He'd almost lost his cool but Locus couldn't be fairing any better he assumed. They'd both needed time alone before they could see baby boy without scaring him or damaging him beyond what they wanted. So far he was perfect and Felix could hardly complain about the gift they had received. 

Felix lost track of the time he'd spent with his weapons but he needed it and by now a few hours had past since they had returned back, he felt in control, more so than before. If he could get Wash to give him a little love, then the day won't have been a total waste. With one last click he slide the final piece back in place and locked everything away, his armor included. Exiting the room he found Locus leaning beside the door, waiting for him. He could have made a comment but after spending so long calming down he doubted it was a good idea. Not after the other had waited for him before going to their room. Locus had removed his own armor as well and with the removal of his helmet Felix caught sight of the bags under the man's eyes that told Felix once they'd spent some time with their blonde they'd all be going straight to sleep. They walked in silence through the corridors until Locus broke it with a question. 

“Are you feeling any better?” 

Felix scoffed before answering “Sure I'm feeling better after some fucked up vision created by an Alien A.I., I think a better question is are you back to your self?”

“I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?” Felix angled for a bite, knowing that Locus would either remain silent of bit his head off, but it was fun none the less. Before Locus could response in any way a scream rang through the base. Both mean knew whose voice that was and were rushing through the metal corridors until they came to a screeching sudden stop in the rec room, where they were met with the sight of Wash being held against the wall by his neck, feet dangling off the ground and blood streaming from his nose down his neck. Locus move forward and pulled the man off Wash. Felix followed Locus, catching Wash as he fell to the ground grabbing at Felix who pulled him flush against him. Locus dragged the man out of the room, the man who he realized was Sharkface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> I had a wonderful trip, I got to see Pokemon Symphonic Evolutions with one of my oldest and dearest friends, find out that both my mum and sister get sea sick, danced for two hours straight at a Gatsby party and hardly had any time to write at all. Oh well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading the newest chapter guys, I'm always excited to see where you guys would like the plot to go or if you have any ideas for situations to put the boys in. 
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed, any love is much appreciated. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @sweetlittlemissme
> 
> Edit: I think I fixed the mistake.


	17. It's Okay

“What are you doing?” growled Locus throwing the former insurgent member to the ground and approaching him with large strides, grabbing him off the floor by his collar. “What were you going to do?” He continued, shaking the man that he had in his grasp.

“What is he doing here?” Sharkface responded with a growl of his own and trying to shove Locus backwards. “He came out of your room asking where the two of you were. What is the freelancer brat doing here?”

“Ask our employer if your so desperate to know, but be aware that he will not be impressed with this. But maybe you should focus on the freelancer you have an issue with rather than the one Felix considers his.”

“He was there too.” The two men stood staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move to attack. “He was at the vault, he was helping her.”

“And your guiltless in the deaths of freelancer's caused by your own group in battles you fought in?” Locus questioned glaring at the man before him. Without further comment Sharkface pushed past him and back towards the training rooms. Locus watched until the man vanished down the hall before heading back into the rec room where Felix and Wash were. 

He dropped the harsh expression on his face approached the two men. Wash had his face pressed to Felix's neck, with a towel pressed against his nose to stop the bleeding. Felix was cooing against the top of Wash's head in an attempt to calm the shaken man down. He was running a hand slowly through the spiky blonde hair before him but it wasn't doing much to quell the sobs being ripped from Wash's throat.

Locus moved behind Wash and rested a hand on his back, at first it made the sobs louder and the man curled up closer to Felix trying to hide from the touch. Though when he placed a light kiss against Wash's red cheek, keeping his movements slow and making sure Wash caught sight of who it was.

“Come on, lets get out of here,” Locus spoke, telling Felix more than Wash, who then stood up from his spot on the floor with Wash still tucked in his arms. 

Locus lead Felix back to their room, listening to the low, soft tone of Felix's voice as he talked to Wash while they walked, it was too soft for Locus to hear what he was saying but it was keeping Wash calm for now.

Locus held the door to their room open for Felix to walk through and once they were inside Felix lifted Wash's head from his shoulder making him watch as Locus shut and locked the door. With that action complete some of the tension in Wash was dropped and he relaxed in Felix's arms.

With that done and dusted the two mercs pushed forward into the bathroom. Felix was prying Wash out of his grasp with Locus pulling him forward as they tried to get him to release his hold on Felix's neck. Wash whined and winced at the motion that was unintentionally causing him pain but once he was free Felix settled Wash beside him on the edge of the bath tub. Locus crouched infront of Wash to inspect his front while Felix took his back. 

Locus was pleased to find that the blood from his nose had stopped and all that was left was just to clean the remaining bloody mess. But it was under the blood that Locus found what he didn't want to find, the poor blonde's face was covered in varying shades of brown, purple and blue bruises with little gashes in his face. Felix found a large gash at the back of Wash's head, in a matte of bloody blonde hair Felix found a shallow cut in his skull. If he had to guess Wash had had his head slammed into a counter during his debacle with Sharkface. Felix growled at the thought “I'm gonna kill him.” 

“Not now Felix.” Locus responded as he begun tugging Wash's shirt off, with Felix quickly following to assist. Underneath the material was a generous smothering of marks from hands, knees and hard surface, that not much could be done about sadly. They wiped off as much blood off him as they could and got him into a fresh shirt and sleeping pants that Locus had grabbed from his own trunk. Locus was adding the last few bandages while Felix got himself changes into his own sleeping clothes, grabbing his datapad and settling himself into bed.

Locus brought Wash out and placed him with Felix neither wasted any time in getting as close to each other as possible. Wash clung to Felix and Felix wrapped an arm around the blonde. 

Locus went back into the bathroom to clean up the mess and get himself ready for bed. When he reemerged he found the two men in the bed watching something on the datapad. Wash was giggling and Felix was focused more on Wash than the screen. As he approached he saw what Wash was giggling at, Felix had a found a compilation of funny cat videos and was just letting it play to amuse Wash. He climbed in beside Wash who removed his gaze from the cats just long enough to give Locus a light peck to lips. Then settling back against Felix to continue watching the cats. Locus wrapped an arm around the two other men and pressed a kiss to Wash's forehead. “Do not stay up too late, Wash needs his sleep.” He directed at Felix.

“Just a few more, please Locus?” Wash practically begged. 

“Relax Locs, I'll make sure he gets plenty of sleep.” Felix replied, selecting another video for Wash to watch. 

It didn't take much for Locus to fall asleep, shortly followed by Wash and Felix. 

 

It was morning when the mercs got the call to head to Alpha to engage with the Chorus forces. A quick check to ensure Sharkface wasn't going to be on base while they were gone and the two mercs quickly got themselves sorted. Much to the displeasure of Wash, whose injuries were now showing through more than the night before. His round face was splotched with deep purple and dark brown bruises, as were his arms and torso. A few of the bandages had blood showing through them, which took the time to wipe them clean and change the bandages, while Felix distracted Wash by tracing complicated patterns into his skin. Felix kept up his contact while Locus changed the bedding with blood on it if they were going away it was only fair to give Wash bloodless sheets to sleep on and cuddle with. 

“We shouldn't be gone too long baby.” Felix told Wash, pressing their foreheads together, trying to avoid placing any pressure on his injuries.

“Promise?”

“Of course and when I arrive back victorious-” Felix was cut off by giggles from Wash “I will, and when I do, you are going to become one of my canvas's.”

“Am I really?” Wash questioned still smiling and giggling. 

“Yes.”

“What are you guys going to do?” Wash asked quirking his head. 

“Just dealing with some pests at one of our other bases, sweetie. Nothing to worry about.” Felix replied moving to stroke Wash's hair. Wash was silent and his brow furrowed as if deep in thought.

“Wash?” Locus asked calmly.

“It's not the blues is it? Or the reds?” He asked looking up through his eyelashes at Locus. 

“I have yet to hear any reports of your friends being with group attacking Alpha, but if they are there we still have a job to do.” 

“I know.” Wash sighed with defeat but accepted the hug that Locus wrapped him up in. “Be safe.” 

With a final kiss from each merc Wash was left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> So I know that the Christmas break has started but I may fall behind in my updates as I've found out most of my co-workers are going away leaving only me and another to do all the night shift. I'll try to keep up but the chapters maybe shorter or maybe every second week instead. Sorry about that guys, I'll try but I just want you guys to know I'm not abandoning the story or moving down on my priority list, it's just work getting in the way.
> 
> Find me on tumblr@sweetlittlemissme  
> Tell me what you guys want to see in this fic, seriously I do not mind and any ideas are greatly appreciated.


	18. Rescue Mission

Kimball wasn't happy about splitting up, she hated the idea of not knowing what was happening to the two women she had grown close to over the last few months. But as the General of the new Republic it was something she need to and had accepted. She sent the two of them off to the jungle temple while she headed to Alpha. Leaving Doyle in charge was not something she wished to do, his own forces might trust him but like hell did she trust him with her men. 

So when she received a transmission that wasn't from any of her troops in Armonia to say 'Doyle fucked up.' she was surprised. Even more so when the transmission informed her that the away team told her they'd found Santa...Fuck Charon. 

What followed after was a disaster, both herself and Carolina needed troops, but they also need some to head to the mountain temple to retrieve the key before Felix did. When she acquired her needed back up and Carolina's squad was retrieved from the temple, it was to everyone's surprise that Doyle himself had gone to the temple in an attempt to beat Felix and Sharkface to the sword/key whatever it was.   
She needed to end this battle as soon as possible so that she could follow the others as well. It would hardly do to have a Fed with the key especially their General. Granted that the voice in the back of her mind told her Doyle was a better choice than Felix. For now though, those thoughts would have to be pushed aside in order to complete her original objective, once that was done then she could worry. 

 

Carolina was shocked at how fast Doyle had managed to organise a large deployment and two smaller ones at once with little warnings. She had to give credit where credit was due. It didn't take too long to reach the mountain, they were informed by their pilot but it would still be another twenty or so minute trip. Carolina wanted to brief her squad but they were mostly preoccupied, Tucker and Epsilon were deep in conversation , Caboose was talking to Freckles and Grey was... Grey was hiding in a corner just out of sight. Moving closer to the woman revealed that she was just restoring her med pack with the ships extra supplies but after the news they'd received it was clear that she needed some space to sort her thoughts before they landed. 

Shortly after drop off it of course all went entirely to shit, unfortunately her competitive nature was brought to the surface as she fought against the goon...the man the project had broken...one of the men freelancer had broken. It barely crossed her mind that she'd left the others alone. Left Tucker alone with an accident waiting to happen and a Doctor who stood no chance against a pirate. 

“It's too late to turn back Carolina.” Epsilon voice rang through her head, and she knew it to be true. She had to deal with her past first, or part of it at least. But most of the time it doesn't end well for her today would be no exception. 

Grey was running through the snow towards a cave with the two blues after almost being ambushed by the pirates. They needed to find Doyle but they go distracted within their hiding spot by a 'medic' that the blues supposedly knew called Doc. Needless to say she was very confused about the whole thing. It was only after they were ambushed again that they were snapped back into their search for the missing general...Though knocking the medic out herself helped speed up the process. 

With their little detour aside the group was able to find Doyle. On the edge of a cliff. Blocked by Felix... Oh dear. She ran with Tucker and Caboose behind her but both caught up to her and held her back before she drew too much attention to herself, forcing her to watch Doyle throw the key away and run from Felix. The blues forced her behind them, protecting her from further fire or Locus with the copter. 

Shit. 

There was nothing that could be done once Felix had grabbed the sword/key thing and had rejoined Locus. They needed to find the missing Freelancer and get her back to the capital to provide treatment if needed. Luckily she wasn't too far away from the group unfortunately she was unconscious, thankfully they had Caboose with them, he was able to lift her up as she wasn't wearing armor that literally weighted a tonne. On the ride back Grey gave all her patients a quick once over and provided them with what care she could on board the small ship. Everyone was stable. That meant she could spend the rest of the flight back with Doyle. She stayed at his side until they landed and even then she helped him to medical, only leaving him once he was cleared and heading off to deal with her patients. 

Carolina awoke with a groan, she hurt all over, she felt bruised and maybe some broken bones along with a splitting headache. The bright lights certainly did nothing to help with the pain. She was helmetless and lying in a cot in what looked like some sort of hospital ward. 

“Lina! You're awake. This is wonderful news, we were getting worried about you for a while there. “ The chipper voice of Grey rung in her ears. 

“What happened?” She groaned out in hope that Grey could provide the answers she was missing.

“While we were searching for Doyle you chased after someone working for the mercs. I'm not too sure as to what happened next. But we found you off the edge of a cliff unconscious. You really had us worried.” Grey explained hurriedly, whilst checking on the monitors surrounding Carolina's cot. 

Behind the sounds of the medical ward Carolina thought she could hear Kimball shouting. That might have been her imagination. Epsilon's voice pulled her into her mind for a short while as he explained what had happened in the last chunk of the fight, as he went through her memories with her she kept her eyes firmly on Grey. Watching as the young woman checked on other patients, changed bandages and the like. It was oddly calming. 

It wasn't too much longer after Epsilon had finished his explanation that Kimball arrived in the sectioned off portion of the medical ward Carolina was in. The woman was growling, with an expression of murder upon her face, she seriously looked like she wanted to kill someone. If Carolina was a betting woman her money would be on Grif or Doyle. 

“I honestly thought it couldn't get any worse than it already was. But then that moron had the 'give' the key to Felix.” Kimball explained furiously to Carolina. “ Now we have to waste man power just to protect that bumbling idiot.”

Out of the corner of her eye Carolina noticed the purple doctor slinking towards her office and she felt a twinge of pain in her chest. 

“It's not the best, but it will do for now.” She answered and reached out to grab Kimball's hand and intertwine their fingers together, in an attempt the calm the woman down.

“I'm sorry, I'm just so frustrated. We were so close.” She said with a sight. 

“And we still are, it hasn't changed too much, even if Doyle still had the key he would be under constant guard. The key is useless to them until they kill Doyle which we will not let happen.” Caroline assured the general. 

“I guess you're right. How are you feeling?” Kimball asked as she inspected the former Freelancer's face. 

“I'm fine, I'll be better once I can leave.” Kimball laughed at Carolina's response and ruffled her red hair playfully.

Days passed filled with stressful planning and meeting between both sides, the sim troopers and the Freelancer. Kimball approached Carolina after one of the meetings about Grey and how she had been missing since they had returned from their trip to the temple of the key. 

“I haven't seen her in days, I'm concerned.” Kimball spoke with concern laced through her voice.

Neither woman had heard from their roommate since Carolina's dismissal for the medical ward. At first it was normal for Grey to not return to their room for a night or two but this was out of hand. The doctor would have need to have sleep by now and if she wasn't going back to their dorm then where was she going. And why did she feel the need to avoid them. 

Thankfully before either of them could lose their minds or anymore sleep over their missing partner, Donut provided them with the answer they needed. 

“Oh she didn't tell you? She's been staying with Doyle, the general has a spare cot in his room that she's been sleeping in. I guess she's been a bit shake after coming so close to losing him, or maybe it's the other way around. It's not something we really talk about.” Donut told the two of them with a smile and continued on his way to, help the reds or whatever it was he did in the armory. 

While Donut's explanation had cleared up a few things, it still left a few questions unanswered. While Carolina had a nagging feeling she knew why the doctor was avoiding them, Kimball still seemed to be completely oblivious to Grey's pain. They would just have to wait for Grey to come and talk to them when she was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back I know this is obviously not what you guys were expecting but it's been a bit hot to write where I am (It's 36 degree so about 97 Fahrenheit).
> 
> So yeah until it cools down my chapters maybe a bit spuratic. 
> 
> Anyway I hope guys enjoy! Feel free to leave prompts for things you'd like to see in this fic. And leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!


	19. Frustration

Locus sent Felix on ahead to their room while he sorted out the pirates and such. The other was extremely frustrated and somewhat upset that Locus hoped Wash might be able to calm him down a bit. 

“Help me.” Wheezed Wash, when he saw Locus standing in the doorway. The sight before him was an amusing one. Felix was spooning Wash with such a tight grasp around him that he was virtually chocking the air out Wash with his vice like grip. Locus was brought out of him thoughts when Wash whined his name. 

Locus approached the two on the bed and with a decent amount of force managed to release Felix's hold on Wash enough for him to breath normally. He also took the chance to turn in the mercs arms to press his face against Felix's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other's torso. He settled into his new position with a content sigh.

“Why is Felix so upset?” Wash mumbled his question into the said man's shoulder.

“I'm not upset I'm frustrated!” Felix burst out before Locus could answer the blonde's question. 

“He got what he wanted but it won't work for him.” Locus revealed calmly as Felix pressed his face into the fluffy blonde hair before him and gave a huff of annoyance.

Wash pulled on of his arms free and reached up to pat Felix on his head. “There, there. It'll be okay.” He said with a touch of laughter in his voice.

“Don't tease me. I'm still using you as canvas in the near future.” Felix replied, adding a light nip to Wash's ear to 'punish' the the blonde. Who responded with his own nip to Felix's neck. Which in turn spurred the two into a frenzied session of kissing with Locus sitting at his desk ignoring the two in favour of reading a report from earlier in the day.

“Come on Locs, don't be such a bore.” Felix shouted from the bed, after pulling away from Wash with a pout across his face at the lack of attention. But taking the chance to reclaim his breath. 

With a sigh, Locus put the report down and moved towards the two of them on the plush mattress. 

There was something about the look in his eyes that threw Wash off a bit. Instead of grabbing Wash like he usually would he went straight for Felix. There was a screech from the shorter merc as he was tackled onto the bed by the bulk of muscle known as Locus. 

Wash giggled at the sight of Felix flailing under Locus, who seemed to be enjoying himself far too much. 

“Get off me, you lump.” Felix complained attempting to push Locus off him and failing miserably. 

“You told me to join in and I am.”

“This is not what I meant.” Felix exclaimed. “Go get Blondie and leave me out of this.” 

“Can't blame me, I've been really good recently.” Wash piped up behind Locus with a thousand watt grin on his face. 

“Didn't you get into a fight with the stupid shark?” Felix snarled and the smile dropped from Wash's face. He pushed himself away from the other two and almost slid off the bed and would have if Locus hadn't grabbed him and heaved him back.

“Felix” It was Locus' turn to growl and it was terrifying to Wash who flinched against the man's chest, unsure of where he wanted to be. In his lap or as far away from the two men as possible. 

It took Felix all of about half a second to realise he fucked up, the moment he completed his sentence he knew he was done. Hell midway through he knew but just couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. Typical. He fucked up. Locus was going to kill him once they left the room or Wash's sight. Wash was curling up on Locus' lap, hiding himself as much as possible. Felix wasn't sure if he was the reason Wash was in such a state or whether just the memory of the man who attacked him was the true cause. One way or another he had to deal with the consequences.

And keep the information of it away from Price. 

“Wash? Baby” Felix spoke softly, trying to help Locus clam the other male down. The mood was gone completely. He reached his hand out slowly to stroke Wash's red face. Locus was still glaring at him but it had softened considerably. 

Wash in a bit of shock. He didn't think that either man would bring up his complete failure in defending himself from the former insurrectionist. Did they really think that little of him? He knew he'd become weak since being here, but that was hardly his own fault. He was never given any chance to train, he spent his days predominantly in the one room with occasional trips outside with one or both men in the room. 

“Can I train with you two?” Slips out his lips before he realises it. He moves his head to look at the two men to see both of them giving him blank but not upset or disapproving looks. 

“You want to train...with us?” Wash turned more to look at Felix who was looking somewhat shocked at the question but continued with “I don't see any reason why you can't.”

A nod from Locus was all it took to make everything fall into place. He couldn't participate in any training involving armor but he couldn't really care less about that. He was going to be able to move about, get rid of his pent up energy, regain some of his strength and not be such a disappointment to Locus and Felix. But is also meant more time with the two men, he could show them he was capable.

There were negatives that bounced about in his head reminding him that Sharkface and the Counsellor were both still allied with the pirates. Meaning that he could run into either of them, something he really didn't want to do, one more than the other. He was still healing from the damage both had caused him. 

“We'll get you started in the morning then.” Locus snapped him out of his thoughts “But we are not sparring until you've healed, deal?”

“Fair enough.” Wash replied pushing himself up on the man's lap to place a kiss on his lips. Felix responded with his own attention grabbing technique of jumping on the two of them with enough force to send Locus sprawling back onto the mattress with Wash sandwich between the two of them. 

Felix just laughed when the other two called out his name, the tension from earlier was drained from the room. Replaced with a sense of playfulness from two and calmness from the other. They lay there, Wash and Felix poking, tickling and generally 'annoying' each other. With Locus supervising the two of them and breaking up any conflicts that could cause either of the to become up upset or annoyed with each other. The two smaller men were well on their way to sleep when Locus decided to get the two up and ready for bed. 

Wash managed to get himself ready for the most part, but struggled with replacing his shirt. With some minor assistance from Locus Wash was sitting in his pj's which consisted of one of Locus' shirt and a pair of Felix's shorts, on the bed waiting for the other two to join him.   
Locus has to help Felix considerably more than he needed to help Wash. Felix actually fell asleep against him at one point. Which Locus solved quickly by shaking him out off it and made sure he finished getting changed before climbing into bed with the rapidly falling asleep Wash. 

Locus flung an arm over the other two men in the bed. Felix was already out but not before attaching himself to Wash. Locus lay with his chest pressed against Wash's, watch the blonde's blue eyes partially obscured by his dropping eyelids. He moved forward slightly to push his own chest against Locus' it took a fair bit of effort with the added weight of Felix dragging behind him. The small movement seemed to be enough to exhaust the blonde far enough that he was quickly drifting off. With the last remaining bits of energy he pressed a light kiss to Locus' neck as it was the only place he could reach. With that his eyes fluttered shut and he was gone, off with Felix in sleep. 

Leaving Locus awake by himself in a darkened room with a heavily sleeping punk and a lightly sleeping kitten. It was peaceful, he had time to think. The only noises were the comforting sounds of the smaller males breathing (one was snoring as well) and the him of electricity running through the base. He became acutely aware of the textures that surrounded him, like the softness, the warmth and weight of the other two in bed with him. It was comforting. With those in mind Locus followed the other two into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Australia day! In order to celebrate have a chap filled with murder sandwich good stuff. 
> 
> Sorry about the delays recently I have been working almost every night for the last three weeks and am now sick. On the plus side I get to see Lazer Team tomorrow. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed and remember that you can send me prompts and things that you'd like to see in this fic. (I could use some inspiration guys)
> 
> Tumblr@sweetlittlemissme


	20. Making up

Grey was still avoiding Carolina and Kimball a week after the whole incident with the sword/key thing. And frankly Carolina had had enough, this issue needed to be resolved and it wasn't going to be by ignoring the issue. Vanessa while saying it was okay was obviously struggling, she was distracted and having problems sleeping. Whereas during the day (meetings excluded) Emily was attached to Doyle's side and then she worked the night shifts in the infirmary. 

With careful and covert planning she put her plan into action. Her first step was insuring Vanessa would be in their room which was easy enough to do. The second step was slightly more difficult but nothing she couldn't handle, she need to obtain Grey. Carolina arranged with the head of the night shift that she needed Grey and the woman just nodded and even offered suggestions on the best place to grab her from. So clearly others had noticed as well, at least Grey still had some friends that wanted to look out for her. 

With her plan in motion Carolina hid herself, dressed in full armor, tucked behind Grey's office door. It didn't take long for the woman to enter her office to retrieve some papers and as she did so Carolina scooped her up and carried her out. Dropping the papers off the head of night shift, Carolina walked out of the infirmary with a thrashing and yelling Grey in her arms. 

With little difficulty Carolina managed to get Grey to their room, where she was dumped unceremoniously onto the bed while Carolina removed her armor and got into track pants and a skin tight t-shirt. When she looked back to the bed she wasn't too shocked to see that the doctor had grabbed the blanket and a few pillows, wrapping them around herself to provide her with a cocoon of blankets.

“Grey this needs to end.” Carolina told the upset cocoon. “I know she upset you, she just... didn't know you heard it.”

“And that makes it okay?” The cocoon responded in muffled outrage. 

“No it doesn't and that's the point.” She spoke softly and took a seat beside the cocoon, wrapping it up in her arms, she could feel it nuzzle up to her beneath the covers. But when the door opened it wormed away.

“Carolina, you wanted to talk to me” Kimball trailed off. She need to dial her brain back a few steps to figure out what exactly was beside Carolina, though it quickly occurred to her that the cocoon contained Emily. The glare that she received from Carolina meant the woman was upset about something she had done. But she still wasn't sure what she had done to upset her yet. 

“Grey, it's okay.” Carolina spoke softly, grabbing the cocoons middle and pulling it back onto her lap after it's near escape. “We all need to talk.” 

Kimball heard the cocoon mumble something followed shortly after by Carolina unwrapping the blankets from the head of Dr. Grey, the woman had large bags under her eyes and was sickeningly pale. Clearly the week had taken it's toll on her and she felt a sense of guilt for not seeking out the woman sooner to figure out what was wrong. 

“Grey, what happened?” Kimball questioned the woman while reaching out to cup the doctors cheek but the other flinched away avoiding the touch. So it was something she had said or done that upset the younger of her lovers. “ I want to make things right Emily, you need to tell what I did to hurt you so I don't do it again, please dear.”

Grey murmured something into Carolina's collarbone. The red head lifted her away slightly to encourage Grey to speak out loud.

“You said you wished he'd died. He's all I have left.” Grey's voice cracked on the final words and she pushed back into Carolina's hold on her.

Kimball had to think for a moment about what the woman was talking about, but then it hit her, in the infirmary when she was talking to Carolina. Grey must have been near. She should have known that. Granted she was angry but she was upset the other woman so much that she wanted to avoid her.

She stood and picked Grey from Carolina's arms into her to hold her close. Grey was frozen, not reacting at all but eventually relaxed into the hold. Kimball pressed Grey's face into her neck and leant forward to whisper into her ear. “ I'm sorry Emily. I made a mistake. I won't excuse my behavior because I acted in poor taste and anger. I should be do better. I need to set an example for my troops and the Federal Armies troops as well and my action certainly did not do that or help our situation.” 

Grey freed her arms and wrapped them around Kimball's neck. “You're forgiven.” She said quietly. “But can we get some sleep now? I missed sharing a bed with you two.”

“I think we can do that, it's been lonely without you.” Carolina spoke up.

Vanessa put Emily on the bed and help her crawl into the middle over Carolina before climbing in herself. Both older women wasted no time in grabbing onto the doctor to hold her close after glossing her for a week.   
For the first time since the incident all three women got a decent nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! The weather is cooling down here again so I should be able to do some more writing (as long as class doesn't get in the way).
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed, and feel free to leave prompts for this fic or for another fic!
> 
> Tumblr@sweetlittlemissme (or you can send me prompts here, or just talk to me, I'm a little shy though)


	21. You can't escape the past

Having virtually daily training sessions was doing wonders for Wash, even after just under a week of starting. It was easier to fall asleep at night without the pent up energy, there was the sense of enjoyment and fun he got out of sparring with the other two, especially Felix. He wasn't worrying about being killed it was just to practice his skills. He and Felix had a knife throwing competition that Locus had ended up having to break up after they resorted to name calling. Shortly after that very fight Locus was summoned to break up another fight between the two of them. Their fight had happen while they were practicing with paint covered practice knives. Felix had pinned Wash to the mats and was tickling him until he could barely breath. 

But as rough as they were with him in training, after each session he was thoroughly checked by whoever he was with to ensure that his injuries hadn't worsened or that he acquired any new ones. It was part of his internal reasoning for beginning to train again, it would mean that should it come to it, that he was left alone with Sharkface, that he would not be defenseless. He could protect himself without needing Locus or Felix to come and save him. Because not having any defense against the man was a scary thought, or that if either merc took too long and couldn't reach him in time. It was not something he liked to think about or enjoyed having running through his thoughts and dominating them. 

After the day's training session was completed rather than being taken back to their room Wash was instead lead to a small rec room area that was currently empty. Felix pulled Wash onto the couch with him to cuddle with while Locus wandered into the kitchenette and grabbing something from the fridge, 

“Let go.” Wash whined as Felix pulled him closer. “I'm hot and sweaty.”

“I know you're hot.” Responded Felix with a grin. Before either of them could continue Locus returned, separated the two of them and sat in the space he created. 

“Drink. Both of you.” The three sat their in silence while they finished their bottle of water. Once finished Locus ran a hand through Wash's damp hair and pushed it out of his face.

“It's getting long.” He commented.

“I like it, I haven't been able to have it like this since I was a teenager.” Wash answered. 

“I agree, it works honey.” Felix piped in, Wash reach across Locus to slap Felix's arm. 

The familiar sound of Felix's datapad message tone rang through the tiny space and the man did not look impressed with whatever he had received. Locus read the message over Felix's shoulder but Wash was too far away to see and the other two wanted it that way. 

“We need to go and do something baby. It shouldn't take too long.” Felix didn't want to leave Wash alone but he hardly had a choice, Control wanted to check in with the two of them and attending the meeting with them certainly wouldn't help his current state. At least for now Sharkface wasn't on base, he was off doing something for Control and that meant there was one less threat to Wash around. There was no one else who wanted to physically harm him on base. 

Wash didn't like the idea of being left on his own outside the bedroom but the mercs assured him they wouldn't be too long and once they were done they'd get some lunch and take Wash back to the room. He watched them as they left and once they had vanished from his sight he turned his attention to the television playing softly in the room. It wasn't anything particularly interesting, it was a rerun of a Grifball game if he recalled the game correctly.

“Hello David.” Wash tensed at the voice behind him, sure Sharkface had hurt him but this one helped break him. And now he was alone with him. 

“It's okay. I mean no harm, I just wish to ask you a few questions.”

“I'm not too sure I want to answer them.” Wash replied bluntly trying to hide any and all emotion in his voice. He either need to bore the man or hope that Locus and Felix were only needed for a really short while of time.

“It has been so long, I'd for the two of us to catch up.” Price provided taking a seat beside Wash.   
Wash moved himself away from the man, moving to the far side of the couch. He wanted to run but his limited knowledge of the base's layout would certainly be problematic and most likely cause him to run into more trouble than escape this man. “While a lost has changed I don't think anything too surprising has happened since we've last me.”

“Really, you don't think you've changed between the time of your Father's program and now?” Price questioned not moving but to Wash it still felt like he was creeping closer. He was left struggling to find the words he needed. Of course he'd changed but if anything he felt like he'd gone back to his pre-freelancer self, if a bit jaded. But Locus and Felix liked him this way, they didn't think there was anything wrong with him.

“Perhaps you've changed more than you think David. You are a different person than you once were, just like how Caroline is no longer in the same mindset as only a year or two ago.”

“Don't talk about her, you lost that right after you told them about York and Texas.” Wash shouted seething with rage. 

“Them?” Questioned Price. “You mean Locus and Felix?” You seem attached to them understandably in your current predicament but much like how you've chosen to survive I must offer something of use in order to survive.”

“You told them how to break her!” Wash exclaimed voice rising back to a shout. “Not how to beat her, how to leave her in a thousand broken shards, virtually impossible to piece back together again! She doesn't deserve this, hasn't she suffered enough!”

“What about you David?”

“What about me?” Wash huffed trying to regain some of his composure. 

“She left you, it was no secret that the Oversight Sub Committee had Agent Washington. She could have rescued you at any stage but she left you behind to chase a ghost.”

The implication erased all sense of control in Wash, he lunged forward knocking the man off the couch. He was burning with rage and he had his hands grasped around the man's neck squeezing tightly. The man beneath had a smile on his face, damn it this was exactly what he wanted. He didn't get much further he was begin dragged back by the collar of his shirt by Locus he guessed when he caught sight of Felix standing next to Price... He could be in trouble but Locus face gave away nothing as he was walking back to their room with a hand on his back preventing him from turn back. Not that he wanted too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a kudos or comment and feel free to leave a prompt or something that you'd like to see in this fic! You can do that here or over on my tumblr. 
> 
> Sorry about the wait I've been sick lately and uni started again. 
> 
> Tumblr@sweetlittlemissme


	22. Discussion

Wash found himself sitting on the edge of the bed, head bowed starring intently at the floor. He was uncertain as to whether he was in trouble or just been removed from Price's reach. 

Locus crouched in front of Wash in order to gain his attention. But the blonde refused to make eye contact with him.

“You're not in trouble you know?” Locus said softly trying not to scare the frightened man in front of him. 

Wash relaxed slightly at Locus' words, they weren't upset with him, “He just did what he always does and it just made me so angry.”

“He does that, it's why control wants to keep him around, better to have him than to let Chorus have him.”

“I still don't like it.”

“Neither do I but it has to be done. Though I think Felix might kill him, if given the chance.” Locus answered as the door opened and Felix entered the room looking more smug than usual.

“What did you do?” Asked Locus and Wash together. 

“Why must you always assume I did something?” Felix challenged. 

“Because your you.”

“Fair point.” Felix answered crossing the room to sit with Wash and hug him. “ Are you okay baby? You seemed upset earlier.”

“I feel a bit better now that the two of you are here.” Answered Wash pushing himself against Felix and into the hug.

“There, there your safe with us.” Felix whispered and that sent Wash into a fit of tears. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attack him I just wanted him to stop. I wanted him to stop talking about her.” Wash sobbed, clinging tighter to Felix. “He reminded me of what you two are going to do to her. But I can't stop it, nor can I be upset with you when she's gone.” Wash choked out a particularly violent sob, caught his breath and then sighed. “ I'm so confused and scared.”

“Would it help if I told you that aside from giving her a concussion we haven't done anything to your sister yet?” Felix asked. 

Wash pulled back from Felix, looked him dead in the eye and laughed.

“You mean to say that even with all that information you've only managed to knock her out? Wow go Sis!” Wash exclaimed, and seeing the annoyed expression Felix was giving him, tightened his arms once again around the man's neck and placed a kiss on his check.

“Look it's hard to use a dead lover and family against someone who hates you. Not our fault people seem to think it would work in bringing her down... Great for torture or blackmail though.” Felix explained deflecting the soft punch Wash threw at him. “It's Control who wants her dead, Locus and I couldn't careless, just as long as we can complete our job and get paid.”

“I don't like it.”

“Did I say you had to like it? Look there are plenty of over people I have a desire to kill, like Tucker before I even consider going after Carolina, I promise.”

“She's not even on mine.” Locus said as he entered with a tray, Wash hadn't even noticed him leaving. “ I think this conversation is done for today.”

Wash nodded and grabbed a sandwich off the tray and started nibbling at it, not feeling so hungry after his little meltdown. 

“So are you just gonna stay here?” Questioned Felix, gesturing to Wash sitting on his lap. “You're making it very hard for to get my lunch.”

Wash stuck his tongue out at Felix but before he could do much else two large hands picked him up round his waist and moved him the Locus' lap, the said man was sitting at his desk.

“If Felix is going to complain you can eat with me then.”

“HEY! The difference is he fits under your chin, on my lap he blocks my mouth.” Felix complained. 

“Still doesn't shut you up.” Wash answered with a mouthful of sandwich. 

“Don't talk with your mouth full.” Locus told Wash, before responding to Felix. “ Stop being a pest.”

“What did I do?”

“Complain.” Locus dead panned. 

With a huff Felix went back to his own lunch and they finished in silence with Felix in a grump and Wash purring at the attention been given to him by Locus. 

“Someone seems affectionate today.” Felix commented. 

“I'm clingy after crying, leave me alone.” Wash huffed.

Felix grabbed a blanket from the bed and brought it over to Wash and wrapped it around his shoulders so that he stayed warm. 

Wash yawned and cuddled close to Locus drifting off to the sound of the man's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni, work, life,cosplay, sorry about my slow updates. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did please leave a kudos or comment! The comments actually inspire me to get shit done with this fic ; )
> 
> Find me on tumblr @sweetlittlemissme  
> I would love to hear from you guys (prompts, inspirations for new fics or for what you'd like in this fic!)


	23. Attack on Armonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live!  
> The girls are back and dealing with the Merc's attack on Armonia

Kimball awoke to soft snores that did not belong to Carolina, instead she was met with the sight of Grey curled up close, clinging to her shirt. She was still fast asleep and looked nowhere close to waking up. Carolina was getting herself ready for her training session, Kimball noted as she saw the woman across the room.

“You a meeting with Doyle today, try to show her that you meant your apology.” Carolina said softly as to not awaken the sleeping doctor. She leant down to kiss Kimball and give Grey hair a stroke. “I've got some training scheduled with Tucker and go through Epsilon's data gathered for searching for Wash. You two can sleep a bit longer.” She leant back down and give Kimball a light kiss on her lips, stroking her check softly before leaning over to give the sleeping woman a kiss to her forehead. She gave a light groan and turned onto her other side, her actions making the other two chuckle softly. “I'll see you two in a bit.”

Carolina left the room silently, leaving Kimball with a sleeping Doctor in her arms. It was nice having the other back, hugging Carolina was nice but Grey's lithe form and short stature reminded her of her lover from before the civil war started. It was almost like fate was giving her a chance to fix her mistakes and avoid losing another. Just a week without her proved that.

“Nessa, too tight.” Grey gasped.

Her voice knocked Kimball from her thoughts and made her aware of just how tightly she was holding the other. Squeezing her within an inch of her life. She loosened her grip on her but didn't release her from her arms. “Sorry.”

“It's okay, although been hugged to death isn't to bad a way to go in our current predicament.” Grey said with a hint of joy and teasing.

“That would upset both Carolina and I... Doyle too. So I'm glad I didn't.” Kimball spoke into Grey's hair, pleased when the woman turned in her arms to wrap her own around Kimball's middle and nuzzle her face into her collar bone letting out a soft sigh of content. Kimball let herself enjoy the warmth and comforting feeling of holding someone in her arms until the alarm went off. For the first time Kimball found Grey reluctant to get out of bed.

“Come on, time to start the day.”

“I don't really want to, bed is nice. I have missed it... and you and Carolina. Five more minutes.” Grey complained.

“Sorry but we have to get up, I have a meeting and you have patients to treat.”

“Fine.”

Both women got up and got themselves ready for another long day. As the two were armouring up Kimball noticed that just beneath Grey's helmet the woman's hair was sticking out. It wasn't the first time she had seen it but this time she had the time to do something about it, because hair caught in metal armour was a painful thing.

“Come here.” She said to Grey letting the younger woman approach her. “Helmet off and turn around.”

Grey complied but gave her a questioning look. Vanessa undid Grey's ponytail and picked up a hairbrush, to redo the Doctor's hair into a bun pressed tightly against her head. It didn't take long but it would stop Grey's hair getting caught and causing her pain later in the day. Kimball placed her helmet back on her and rested their foreheads together for a few seconds before pulling away.

“I'll see you around but I likely won't be free until this evening.” Kimball said as she left the room with one final glance at the younger woman.

Grey's heart was a flutter from the time she left the room, arriving at the infirmary she managed to calm herself down but it was under control.

But there was a unease in the air, she was doubting the day would be good or end as well as it started. But she pushed through her emotions and got to work, the combination of check ups and paperwork kept her busy.

At least until the explosions shook the city of Armonia, shortly followed by the sound of gunfire. The Mercenaries were back. But why would they risk the accidental detonation of the Armonia cores? She made sure she had a pistol and went back to the ward to check on her patients ensuring the tremors caused by the explosion didn't do any more damage to them.

Thankfully not.

The lieutenants arrived and cleared the infirmary onto at least two pelicans and from what Grey was told they were going to be the first to leave. But from what she could hear over the radio the ones she was closest to were still in the city and were going to be among the last to leave. She hated it. But she couldn't get a message to any of them.

The pelican landed at crash site Bravo, they left the injured on board whilst they established a makeshift infirmary in the old blue base (judging by the amount of strategically placed blue construction materials). All that really mattered though was that it was sheltered and out of the range of mercenary attacks. Grey assisted in setting up the needed equipment and after that they were swamped with fresh injuries from the evacuation. Nothing too serious for the most part, cuts, sprains and a broken bone were the common injuries but there were some serious injuries that included bullet wounds, multiple broken bones and large enough cuts to require stitches. It kept her occupied until the final drop ship arrived and she was dismissed to met them and make sure they weren't in need of immediate medical attention.

The landing area was quiet compared to else where in the canyon. There were very few people around, most were preoccupied with other jobs. So she waited for the doors to open to assist... It would be normal to deal with a fainted Doyle but at least it would be a familiar sight, something to ground her.

Landing procedures complete and the final group of people evacuated were leaving the ship. Carolina was one of the first off the ship and she made a beeline for Grey and grabbed her by the wrist moving her away from the ship and the others coming off.

“Is everything alright Carolina? I need to make sure everyone is as fit as a fiddle.”

“You and I need to talk, everyone is fine and Kimball will join as soon. But right now we need to have a talk alone.” Carolina said rushed but with what should have been a calming tone.

It already occurred to her what Carolina wanted to talk to her about why Kimball was staying away, why she wasn't allowed to be near the ship.  
Doyle.

There was no one in need of medical attention.

Doyle would have been the first of the ship had he been conscious out of fear and concern for her.

But he wasn't.

She wasn't allowed to be near the crew and others arriving.

Forced away by Carolina.

Without Kimball.

Kimball appeared upset.

Carolina seemed upset.

As did the Red's and Blue's.

But he couldn't

He wouldn't leave her like the rest.

He promised.

“Emily.” Carolina spoke softly snapping her out off her thoughts. “I'm guessing you might have an idea of what I'm about to tell you.”

Grey nodded. “I don't want to hear it though, can I have a few more minutes to pretend he'll be back?”

Carolina gave a soft sigh. “I would love to tell you he's fine but I've seen what not accepting a loved ones death can do.”

“I don't want that, but you haven't told me explicitly yet and that's what I want, a few more minutes of believing I'm not alone. That not all my pre-war family and friends are dead.” Choked Grey, her visor fogging up and the familiar warmth of tears sliding down her face.

Carolina pulled her into a hug, holding her as close as she could while both were in their armour. “I'm sorry but he's gone. He saved us and took out most of Charon's forces in the process. It's hard I know. But you're not alone, you have Vanessa and I. Plus I'm pretty sure Sarge has adopted you as an honorary Red. I know we're not the same as what you lost but we want to help.”

Grey was balling her eyes out, Carolina moved her along the halls of the crashed ship into a mostly intact bunk room. Once safely inside Carolina removed Grey's helmet before it had a chance to short circuit from her tears. The woman's face was a mess of tears and snot, her cheeks red and eyes bloodshot. Carolina removed piece after piece of armour until she was left just in her under suit and got her to sit on a bunk with her back against the wall. Carolina would have stayed with her if she wasn't summoned by Epsilon to meet Tucker about something he'd found, possibly the location of Wash.

“You go see them I can take it from here.” Kimball told Carolina as she entered the room.

“We'll be fine, go find Wash.” Grey sniffed, pushing Carolina off the bed with her feet.

Carolina looked between both women, then sighed in defeat. “I won't be long.”

“Take as long as you need, we can look after ourselves for a few hours.” Kimball told Carolina pushing her out the door. “You concentrate on finding your brother.”

Carolina didn't get the chance to respond, as soon as she was out the door it was shut. Not slammed but she outside while the other two were on the other. It felt unfair to leave the two of them alone at that very moment but Wash needed to be found and brought back safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I've had this chapter ready for a while but just after some comment on previous non murder sandwich chapters I got a little dishearten and unwilling to post. But her it is and before anyone asks, yes the sandwich crew will be back in the next chapter. 
> 
> Any way I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please leave a kudos and comment it you enjoyed I love hearing from you guys and remember you can always drop me a line @sweetlittlemissme on tumblr.


End file.
